


Spiritual Bond

by Brilliantfox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha Mako, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Beta Bolin, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Claiming Bites, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gun Violence, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Power Play, Rutting, Scenting, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond, Survival, Trauma, Violence, Wilderness Survival, beta sokka, jackalopes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliantfox/pseuds/Brilliantfox
Summary: Korrasami! Mythological AU &  A/B/O dynamics. Kitsunes, Jackalopes and humans have been coexisting with one another for centuries now but that doesn't mean everyone is okay with it. Korra becomes a leader but not in the way she thought she would become one and Asami gets dealt the worst hand as she can't seem to bring herself back to reality. What will happen in a world with a crumbling nation?





	1. Chapter 1

**CH.0: Introduction**

 

In this mythical world a technological era encompasses it, with a medieval time twist. Kings and Queens, knights, guards, and the such. However, a more pronounced modernized thinking took over instead of the typical backwards thinking where it was thought as good to keep female servants and female peasants around to clean the “castle” which is not really a castle as it was back then but now a large estate owned by the King. 

 

Common animals live in the wild along with mythical creatures such as cat owls, flying bison, polar bear dogs, eel hounds, literal dragonflies, fire ferrets, dragon mooses and the list goes on and on. 

 

The world consists of kitsune meaning “fox” in japanese, jackalopes, and humans. Other mythical beings exist has well but primarily the world consists of these 3 species. 

 

Jackalopes take a humanoid form along with the spirit of a rabbit and a deer. They are humans that have horns growing to the sides of their heads, right above the eyebrow level but wider apart. They also have rabbit ears in place of where human ears would be. Jackalopes come in all different kinds of appearance just like humans. Depending on their lineage, their antlers may be shorter, longer, pointer, stubbier, or wider. Same goes with their ears. Jackalopes or jacks for short have extraordinary strength and recovery time from injury as they have quick healing bodies. They are also incredibly fast like their animal rabbit brethren. Jackalopes have the ability to mimic any sound or any voice, sounding exactly like the individual or sound. The only con is that if the individual being mimicked is aware of the jackalope using this ability, they can be able to tell where the voice is coming from if the individual is paying enough attention. Jacks are more instinctual than kitsune as they don’t have many abilities and/or magic. They cannot change their forms as kitsune can. Jackalopes portray more animalistic behaviors and rely more on their physical ability. They also have great night vision. It is theorized that Jackalopes are stronger during thunder/lightning storms and tend to be very territorial and aggressive when it comes to their property or partners. Jackalopes live long about over 200 years but not as long as kitsune. Jackalopes can either be an alpha, beta or omega. Depending on the biological role presented by the jack around the ages 12-24, the jack will not know until they take a blood test (which is done every year) that eventually will show the genetic marker for the role. Jack alphas tend to be taller, bigger, and more aggressive. They usually have larger racks (antlers) and tend to become good leaders, fighters, or protectors. Alphas have their own unique scent to attract betas or omegas. Alphas and betas can mate and even get married but it is preferred that an alpha mate with an omega as it is said that the alpha will know exactly if an omega is their true soulmate. Alphas can be male or females while female alphas contain an external sexual organ to reproduce with the beta or omega. Alphas can not marry another alpha but it is not unheard of an alpha mating with another alpha. This biological system is also hierarchical as the alphas are seen more dominant and on top while betas are your average joe of the world. Omegas, however, are seen as a delicacy, more of an object and are most wanted for reproduction. They are at the bottom of the hierarchy. In this modern world omegas are respected but rape easily happens for omegas as it is hard for alphas and betas to control themselves when an omega is in heat. Similar to human females “periods”, omegas go into a cycle which lets them know they are at their optimum peak for  reproduction. This heat is extremely intense and even dangerous if the omega physically weak, they could fall ill under the extreme circumstances. Omegas are usually seen as submissive, make good mothers and is the reason why they would make great partners for an alpha who is meant to be the protector. 

 

Kitsune are humanoid beings that take the form of a fox. A human body that consists of a foxes spirit. They have incredible abilities and powers. They can easily shapeshift into the form of a human so that they could live their life looking like a human, or be their true form which is the kitsune having having a human form with their fox ears and tails visible. Kitsune are able to live up to 1000 years and it is said the older the fox the more wiser and powerful. The kitsune or kit for short, are able to have 1 to 9 tails in total depending on their powers. The number of tails are equivalent to how strong the kitsune is. Getting a higher number of tails is not by choice, it may be due to their lineage or practicing, their biological roles, etc. But achieving more tails is best by random and unknown how the whole tail/power capabilities work. The average number of tails for a kitsune is usually 3 but not rare to see some kitsune with more. It is more rarer to see a kitsune with 6 tails and up. The more tails, the more unstable the fox is able to control their powers. It is unknown some powers of a kitsune especially at a 7-9 tails count. Average abilities of the kitsune consists of shapeshifting, invisibility, healing, conjuring fire, ice, water or wind depending on the individual (but cannot do all 4 elements), telekinesis, ability to control someone and plenty more powers that have not been seen. Kits are also physically strong just like jackalopes but depending on the individual, a jack may be stronger physically than a kitsune. The kitsune are very emotionally attached to how their feeling which may lead them to revealing their canines, claws and ears and tail. Because their actions may be more emotionally inclined, it is easier for a kitsune to get in trouble and are marked as sneaky tricksters that use their powers to get what they want. Kitsune do not rely on primal instincts like jackalope do. They do still get instincts but are more able to control their urges. However, if it is mating season or the kitsune has a partner already, the kitsune is more likely to give into these urges or act territorial and more wild-like. Kitsune are not as fast as jackalope, although some jackalope can be physically stronger than kitsune. Kitsune also take on biological roles such as alpha, beta and omega just as jackalopes do. Same rules apply here. 

 

However, omega jackalopes and omega kitsune require different supplements due to their physiological differences. There are supplements created to suppress pheromones coming off of omegas in order to prevent alphas and beta from getting hormonal and crazy. There are no heat suppressants for kitsune and jackalopes created yet to reduce heat symptoms. It is frowned upon to see a kitsune mating with a jackalope or a jackalope mating with a kitsune. It is really unheard of these two species getting into it with one another but it is heard of a kitsune and jackalope mating and having children. No one knows how the children will look like. It is also frowned upon for a human to get with another species but not unheard of. 

 

Centuries ago, kitsune and jackalopes who would form a relationship would be killed on the spot due to an awful system that was established back then and an awful King. Centuries ago, humans were allowed to mate with kitsune and jackalope, seeing them more as sex slaves than anything. It was extremely hard for humans to capture them since they had the upper advantage but, humans had advanced weaponry and drugs that would weaken them.

 

More modernized times now, people are more comfortable with each species but, it is still looked down upon to have an interspecies relationship. However, humans, jackalopes and kitsune live comfortable together and there is no segregation in public places such as public schools, malls, small businesses, etc. There are existing institutions that govern only one or enroll only one species, which were created because of demand. Some private schools only enroll kitsune just because the parent feels as if their kids will require a more focused education on the kitsune’s abilities and how to control them, etc. Some humans, however, are not happy to have a kitsune as their King. When King Aang was elected as the king, many humans were not happy and from that day forth, more and more public issues came to surface. Kits and Jacks were getting hate crimes and discriminated. More and more kits and jacks were being ruled out as villains and monsters and humans went as far as hurting them sometimes. Not all humans are like this. There are more humans than the general kitsune and jackalope population so it may have seemed as if every human hates their own friends and neighbors but that is not the case. The King is trying his best to reassure everyone that everything will be fine and show that jackalopes and kitsune are nothing more than kind beings just like the humans but not everyone sees it that way knowing that they have physical and magical advantages. But other than all these issues, everyone is able to live with one another fair enough.

 

The story begins now.

  
  
  


**Thank you everyone for reading. I would like any kind of feedback :) Enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.1: Childhood story**

 

“Mama, Mama!” yelled out a small, yet strong voice. Coming home from elementary school was little six year old, Korra. She was so excited to tell her Mother what was on her mind that she hadn’t paid attention to where she threw her backpack which had missed the couch and landed on the floor. Her Mother was boiling some spaghetti in the kitchen, after all, it was about lunch time. “Korra, honey, would you like tomato sauce with your spaghetti or the white sauce?” she said, referring the alfredo sauce to the white sauce since the little one would never remember the name. “Mama! mama!” Korra kept yelling as she grabbed onto her Mother’s legs. She yanked her pants and pointed to her head. Her Mother had given her a quick glance but proceeded to ignore her. Korra pouted. She was so excited and wanted to show her Mother what she was so excited about but, her Mother always had to win. “Ugh, the white sauce” the little one groaned. Her Mother looked down to her child and smiled. “What is it Korra? Did something amazing happen at scho-” before she could finish her sentence the excited youngster had interrupted. 

“My antlers are coming in! Look look!” she said very ecstatic while giving a huge prideful smile and pointing towards her two small stubs which were growing perfectly on top of her head. “My, my! those actually shouldn’t be growing out until your early adolescence, which is far from your age now”. Her Mother was right. Jackalope's antlers shouldn’t be sprouting nubs until usually ten years of age! “Well your doctors always do say that you are incredibly healthy. Even when you were born they said you were a strong baby!” Korra’s Mother said more to herself than Korra as she rambled on, dazzled by the fruit of her labor. “Nobody in my class has theirs yet! Even the Foxes were impressed.” said Korra as she went on and on about what happened. Her Mother’s ash brown colored rabbit ears twitched straight up as she heard her husband about to arrive home, She prepared to set up a plate of spaghetti for her spouse who has probably been overworked again. Korra’s Father entered the house with a strained and tired face. Korra went up to him, hugging him as she started to brag about her antlers. He gave her a weak but genuine smile then he looked up to his wife to give her a weak smile as well however it faltered, clearly telling her that they needed to talk. “Korra, my tough little girl, why don’t you go take your lunch to eat outside and then go play with your friend.”

She was kind of upset that her Dad didn’t pay attention to her antlers but, his gruff voice sounded so fatigued today thought Korra so she decided to stop bothering her parents. She decided she’ll get something nice for her Father before she returns back home. She reached for the plate of the yummy smelling pasta her Mother had handed her and dashed outside. Korra loved to sit on top of the tree in her backyard because it gave her a view of her neighborhood and the sun in the distance. As she ate her pasta quite quickly, she noticed next door that her best friend’s Mom had left out two freshly baked cookies on a plate outside on their outdoor table. It was probably for Pabu. 

Pabu was a regular human therefore the Jacks and Foxes had the advantage over him in strength and skill. He would be made fun of a lot regardless because of his small size, however, him and Korra have been best friends ever since the beginning of pre-school. Korra was still a bit peckish and decided to mess with Pabu’s lunch. She observed the backyard door of Pabu’s house as a few minutes passed until Pabu came out into the backyard for his snack. Korra made sure to keep herself hidden in the tree. She waited for the right moment to strike. As Pabu reached for one of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, a glimmer shined in Korra’s eyes as she began her attack. She took a deep breath in and spoke. “Pabu ~ can you come in here for a minute?” He had an annoyed look on his face and he set the cookie back down and walked back into his house. As soon as Korra knew she was out of his line of sight, she hopped back down and quietly went into his backyard, climbing the fence. She grinned to herself proudly as she thought about how her ability to mimic voices was improving impressively. 

She took both cookies into her hands then hid behind a bush in Pabu’s yard. Within his house she could hear him asking his Mother about what she wanted.

“Mom what did you want?” He said adjusting his glasses. His Mom looked at him with a confused look but sent her eyes back to the television. “Pabu I didn’t call you” she said. Korra was snickering so much as she heard him stomp back outside.”KORRA I KNOW IT WAS YOU, COME OUT”. She flicked her small rabbit ears up as she heard him yell. “Aww Pabu you know I’m just messing with you” she said as she hopped out from behind the bush. She had cookie crumbs all over her face. “Yet you ate both my cookies” he said quite irritated as he adjusted his glasses. “No! See look, I saved you half of one, seee ~” she took out of her pocket, half a cookie. It would of been the entire cookie but she couldn’t resist. Pabu rolled his eyes then snatched the cookie from her hand. As he ate the cookie, he spoke with his mouth full. “That was pretty funny though, you got me” he said smiling, while giving Korra light arm punches. “Hahaha yeah, it was soo funny, I thought I was gonna pee my pants!” she said punching Pabu’s arm in return. They both hung out for a bit until the sun started to go down. “Pabu, I got to go. I want to go find something nice to give to my Dad.” Korra said while waving goodbye to him. “The best flowers are the ones near the river!” He yelled out as he waved back.

Korra started walking towards the woods near her neighborhood. Then she gradually increased her speed. She loved to feel the breeze around her small-in-length ears and her newly found antler nubs. It reminded her that she was proud to be part of the Jack race. Her Father always told her to never let anyone put her down and to be proud of who she is no matter what, where he would usually tell her things like that when he came home from work. Her Father was a respected man and one of the Kings personal guards. She knew her Father wouldn’t tell her things that weren’t true. 

She was now running to the river Pabu told her about. She was there in a split minute for her speed was quicker than a regular humans. It was the middle of April and the flowers had sprouted. This small river had all sorts of beautiful plants bordering it. One flower caught her eye immediately however so she started picking only those up. They were mini sunflowers. They were as small as dandelions except they were sunflowers. She remembered that her Father had gotten some for her Mother one day when he came home from work so Korra thought maybe he would like receiving some and make him happy.

When she got home, she saw her Father sitting on the couch by himself. “Dad, I brought you flowers” Korra said cooly. She hates giving the appearance of sweetness and innocence because it wasn’t in her character to show it. Her cheeks heated up a bit as he took them then he chuckled. “Thanks Korra, you made my day. Why don't’ I go tuck you into bed and read you a story?”. Korra’s ears flickered straight up and she was almost already halfway up the stairs ready to hear a story! “BUT go and brush your teeth and change into your PJ’s Korra” he yelled. In a split minute, Korra had brushed her teeth and changed. She loved hearing stories, maybe this time she can find out the origin of Jackalopes. Maybe her Father knows how they came to be. 

She was in bed, ready for her Father to tuck her in, which he did once he got to her room. He then turned the lamp by the side of Korra’s bed on to a dimmed setting. “Okay tough little one, what kind of story do you want?”. Korra immediately told him she wanted to know how Jackalopes came to be. “Well well Korra, that’s such a complicated inquiry. It’s not certain this story is the truth but it was what I was told as a child and what was passed down from generation to generation. You still want to hear it?”. Korra just nodded her head and prepared for her Father’s words of wisdom.

He then slicked his hair back while making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed before he began to tell her the story in a way she’ll understand and love. 

 

_ Back many centuries ago, way before Korra’s Father was born and before Jackalopes existed, before the Kitsune existed and before the modern human population of around seven billion; small villages existed among one another -- some thousands of miles away from each other and some close to one another. Vegetation was of plenty as most of the woman in their small homes planted crops and flowers. There were plants and beautiful flowers everywhere regardless back then for there were no toxic fumes in the sky (maybe just the fire to cook with), no automobiles, no factories, no electricity and no nuclear power plants.  _

_ There was this particular village named  _ **_Fertilidad,_ ** _ which came from the spanish word “fertile”, although the people of the village were descendants of asian culture and ethnicity, more specifically japanese, they had loved the sound of the word and named their village after it, for it was one of the most fertile and abundant villages ever known and seen. This village however, was abundant in deer and jackrabbits in particular, for they were attracted to the abundance of the land and the kindness that the villagers greeted them with since the land was home to those creatures first. _

_ In this village was said to live the deity of nature, Yasei, who if without her, the people believed their village would of been in a rut! So every once a year, they celebrate the Deities who have helped their village for years. They celebrate by having a festival full of food, games for the children, dances for the Deities to see, and music. At the end of the festival, the villagers pray at the shrines of Life. They give their greetings and thanks to the Deities of their land then the villagers end their eventful day by going home. _

_ At the village lived a young woman, a young adult of 18 years who has always appreciated the Deities. Even as a child she displayed tremendous respect and care for the spirits of the land and the land itself. Her connection with nature was like no other. She was different. _

 

“How was she different?” interrupted little Korra. Her Father laughed a bit and cleared his throat. “Im getting to it Korra” and he went on.

 

_ Not everybody appreciated the Deities. The word “appreciation” wouldn’t be the word but, it was mostly the children and people who had no time for appreciation. The animals of the land that the villagers fed on. mainly the deer and jackrabbits , were not sacred. The villagers did need to survive and consume however many villagers try to hunt the deer and jackrabbits less than they feel like they should for those creatures were on the villagers land first when they arrived. Some people of the village had no choice but to feed only on deer and the rabbits for they were abundant and cheap to buy and easier to hunt because they were everywhere. Their lives were easier and less time wasted on their end. Some villagers, like the chief of the village, disliked some of his people’s copious ways of hunting only the deer and jackrabbit however, his people needed to live so he did not make it law that these animals were sacred. There were abundant anyways in the area so the Chief saw to it as no harm. _

_ The 18 year old girl by the name of Sophia, had never fed on deer or jackrabbit meat for she thought it was disgusting, as if she were eating someone who was family. Even as a child, she never liked the taste either way so her parents had decided to cook more foul, pork, and vegetables  instead. _

 

Korra’s Father stopped the story to make sure Korra was still listening and to his surprise, she was all rabbit ears. He smiled and went back to the story.

 

_ As a child, Sophia was always isolated. When she went to study group, her classmates were always so mean to her because she would rather play with the animals instead of talk to them. _

_ “Look! my Dad let me keep the antlers since they looked cool” said one of the little boys. He started to put the two antlers to his head and pretend he was sparring with someone. Sophia turned her head away and played with the grass she was sitting on.  _

_ “Sophia look!” the boy yelled.”Come on, don’t i look cool” _

_ “Shut up, no you don’t Hoshi” _

_ “This is why no boys like you, because you like animals.” yelled another boy behind Hoshi. _

_ “You like animals, you like animals! Deers and rabbits, ew!” the boys started chanted. _

_ Sophia felt tears at the edge of her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. “You like animals!” _

_ they were still chanting until their teacher came back from a bathroom break. _

_ “Boys! boys! that’s not nice to say. I’ll be talking to your parents when they get here”. _

_ It was the end of group study anyways and Sophia just wanted to get away from there. _

_ “Teacher, can I go home early today” she asked, acting like nothing happened. _

_ “Sophia are you okay? Are you sure you don’t want me to go get your parents for you?” _

_ She shook her head. “They aren’t far from here, I’ll walk home, thank you” _

_ with that Sophia left her classmates and when she was out of their line of sight, she started to run. She ran into the woods near her house where she found an open area of grass with an individual tree in the middle. She then sat down against the tree, sniffling and rubbing her eyes. _

_ “Everyone is just so m-mean” she said to herself as she rubbed her eyes.  _

_ After her little cry, she began to play with the grass as she did at her educational group study and picked flowers near from where she was sitting. “I just really love nature. I am more nature than these terrible kids here” her six year old voice said. “All they do is destroy and kill for fun. It’s so mean” _

_ As she talked to herself, there was a rustling nearby. Sophia got up, scared it may be a wolf but once she saw what it was, her face softened and her frown turned into a smile. _

_ “Hello little, baby rabbit and baby deer” _

_ She extended her arm slowly to show she won’t harm them in any way. The baby jackrabbit and the small deer which was as small as Sophia exchanged looks then hopped/trotted to Sophia.  _

_ Sophia had sat back down but still had her arm out. The rabbit sniffed her hand then nudged it softly. Then the rabbit hopped onto Sophie’s lap. The deer licked her hand then nudged her head. _

_ “You guys came to my rescue huh?” _

_ They both nudged her which told her yes.  _

_ She understood most of the animals and communicated with them in a way nobody did. Somehow the animals could understand what she said! _

_ “Where are your families?” Sophia asked. She looked at them both, the rabbit lowered it’s ears and the calve’s face twisted into something Sophia made out to be as anger. “You’re orphans, the both of you I see?” and with that Sophia petted them both. _

_ “I can be your family if you want.”  _

_ The birds could be heard in the background and the wind blew when she said this. “I’ll come into the forest every day to visit you” the baby animals were surprised. Would she keep her promise? _

_ “ Do you have a name little rabbit?” the jackrabbit shook its head. _

_ “Do you have a name young fawn?” the young deer shook its head and blew air out of its nostrils. _

_ “What do you think of the name “Shi” since you’re a female rabbit and “Tada” for you young male deer?” _

_ They looked at her strangely and Sophia caught onto their actions. “You won’t be my pets, you’ll be part of my family. The three of us are family. I’ll take care of you both.” she said smiling. _

_ They both nodded and started to play with each other. “Oh i guess you guys want to play! Lets play hide and seek!”. With that, Sophie spent her afternoon with Tada and Shi very happily in each others company. _

  
  
  


_ Nine year old Sophia would always try and make Tada and Shi to mimic her voice because she felt that if she could make them create a sounds close to hers, she could maybe, just maybe get them to be able to create words then, with any miracle, speech. _

_ “Come on Tada. say my name, try again. SO~ PHEE~AH” She dragged out the constants of her name which would make it easier for the young buck. Tada sweatdropped, literally, and took a deep breath. His voice has deepened the past three years but to a regular person, it would of sounded like a regular prepubescent boys voice. “Sooo…” He struggled trying to make his tongue move into the right position in order to make the right sounds. “PheeeeEE”  _

_ When he hit his last vowel sound, his voice broke, returning to his regular deer sounds. _

_ “Ugh, it’s okay Tada, we can try another day. You made great progress today. Shi do you want to give it another go?” _

_ Shi shook her head. She was tired from her first attempt. _

_ “Alright alright. Want to do the funner stuff?” _

_ Tada and Shi’s ears perked up high and they both started to get excited. _

_ Sophia already knew what they wanted to play so she started running. Tada and Shi starting by her side, Tada on her far left and Shi on her close right. _

_ After a couple minutes of running, Tada started trotting in another direction while Shi stopped in her tracks and ran in a zig zag pattern in a direction different from Tada’s.  _

_ Once she saw them out of her sight, she started to go in another direction,toward the direction Tada took but, made sure not to cross paths with him. _

_ Sophia climbed a tree, sat down on a branch and let out a loud shriek. It was a sound that she discovered both Tada and Shi were able to make. The sound sounded sort of like a door creak.  _

_ “Eeeeee ~” She heard in the distance. _

_ She taught Tada and Shi to be able to mimic the sound of her voice so they were both able to make certain sounds and noises to be the exact same pitch of voice Sophia has. It was like hearing herself over and over when they played the game, literally. _

_ Sophia had taught them to mimic her voice in case of any emergencies, that way it’ll be easier to stay together, knowing that Sophia’s voice is now shared between the three of them. _

_ The game was sorta like hide-and-seek except they all hide then, Sophia by default is the one they’re looking for after all of them separating.  _

_ They all send out noises and sounds that mimics Sophia’s intervals precisely in order to fool each other.  _

_ Whoever guesses Sophia’s voice out better and finds Sophia herself, wins. If Tada or Shi follow the wrong voice and found each other instead of Sophia, then they lose and go find Sophia together. _

_ They always loved that game. _

_ Sophia went down the tree, hearing one of their voices close by and went stealthy to another hiding spot. She heard Tada and/or Shi yell again. _

_ “Hehe, I think they’re about to find one another instead of me. I win” She said, grinning to herself quite happily while comfortably leaning against a large rock with her eyes closed. _

_ But her grin was wiped off her face when she felt a gust of air blown into her face. _

_ Sophia jumped up immediately, almost having a heart attack.  _

_ “JEEZ Tada!” The medium sized buck, tapped his hoof on the ground loudly and looked up into the sky, all superior-like. _

_ “You just got lucky” Sophia said.  _

_ With her being found, they both called out for Shi together so that way Shi could hear out that Sophia was found. _

 

_ Sophia wiped the dirt off her clothes, patting herself down and sighed. “Alright, its getting late. I’ll come over tomorrow. I’ll make you both a special meal tomorrow!” She said smiling to her precious animal family. _

_ Shi’s ears sprang up and she tapped her foot twice to let Sophia know she’d be looking forward to it. Tada, who was now a bit bigger than Sophia’s height, nudged Sophia kindly saying his goodbye while Shi went to hug her leg. _

_ “Bye Tada, bye Shi.” _

_ and with that, Sophia went back to her human family. _

  
  
  


_ Sophia was running for her life.  _

_ That little boy who always picked on her because she was always so isolated and indifferent towards him had wanted to scare her a bit so he got his gang with him to chase her in order to get a few good laughs. Sophia didn’t run into the woods for she knew they might hurt her companions, her family. She decided not to run back home to her small home because they’ll just wait there probably until she comes back out. _

_ She needed to come up with a plan to get them off her tail.  For a fourteen year old, she had a lot of stamina so she decided to just keep running and maybe they’ll slow down and lose track. _

_ ‘Oh dear spirits, my heart is on fire’ Sophie thought to herself as she ran through the entire village. She would run around the bakery shops, the food markets, other for profit stores and even an entire neighborhood. By the time she ran out of the neighborhood, she noticed the three boys, including Hoshi, had slowed down so she decided to make her move. _

_ She went around the corner in order to lose them, she went into a random store and hid behind its walls until she saw them run past the store. When the coast was clear, she dashed as fast as she could into a forest nearby. It was the same forest she went to everyday to greet Tada and Shi but very far from where they usually met so she knew, if they found her, even in the forest, they weren’t able to find her family since they must be on the other side of the forest. _

_ Catching her breath, she leaned roughly on a tree. “I think i’ve lost maybe half my weight, oh my gosh” she quietly whispered to herself as she held a hand to her chest, her breathing shaking. _

_ She looked around sporadically which to her liking saw that no one was around. The guys must have stopped looking for her. ‘That’s good’ she thought but then she noticed something and her heart raced. ‘It’s too quiet, why aren’t the birds chirping? Somethings wrong!’ _

_ Since nothing was in her line of view she looked behind her, behind the tree and saw them. Saw her enemy Hoshi and his gang of stupid. _

_ As soon as she turned, Hoshi kicked her, hard, to the ground. “Ouch! what the hell is wrong with you!” Sophia cried.  She tried to get back up but Hoshi kicked her down again and kept his foot hard on her stomach. “Come on Sophia, we just want to play around” Hoshi said smirking. _

_ “We are fucking 14 years old, grow the fuck up and leave me alone. We aren’t six years old.” She spat roughly as his foot tightened against her stomach. Hoshi looked annoyed as she said this and he proceeded to snap his fingers. The other two boys with Hoshi went to roughly grab Sophia’s arms. One grabbed one arm tightly while the other had the other arm and held her up against a tree. Sophia wasn’t scared however. She had quite a bit of gut. She was more annoyed than anything. Hoshi brought his hand up to her chin, grabbing it roughly and moving it towards him so she would look at him. “What makes you so special? what makes them special? They’re just animals.” he said harshly. “Obviously you have some sort of inferiority complex with me. Is it because i’m always so cold towards you? It’s because i don’t like you. You aren’t the only one i treat coldly, Hoshi. There are others just like you. Monsters. You all hunt for fun like it’s some kind of dominance thing. It’s sick.” At the end of her statement, she shook her head hard to her right so she could get his hand off her chin. “Don’t you fucking look down at m-” before Hoshi could finish, Sophia kicked him in his prized baby makers (lucky for her, he didn’t even think about keeping a large distance between them even though her legs were free). She started thrashing as hard as she could so she could get the other two boys off her but they had a pretty good grip. She then used her legs to trip one of them up however, the one guy still standing pushed her down to the ground. “Ugh!” She said as she fell. _

_ Before she could get up, Hoshi had lifted her up from the back of her shirt and punched her straight in her face.  _

_ Her sight went blurry as tears fell automatically as response to the pain. She screamed out as the three boys began to kick her. She tried her very best to protect herself with her arms. _

_ “Sophia ~ !” the boys instantly stopped in their tracks. “Oh shit” yelled Hoshi. “Sophiaaa!” Yelled out the voice again which sounded oddly just like Sophia’s voice however the boys paid no mind to the tone of the voice, they all ran away. _

_ Out from behind a bunch of trees and plants came out Tada. A second after came out Shi who was a bit slower than Tada. _

_ “Oh spirits, oh gosh” yelled out Sophia crying happily that they saved her. Tada made a sound that bordered anger and worry while Shi hugged Sophia who was still on the ground. _

_ Tada lowered himself so that Sophie could get on top of him. Shi would was rubbing Sophia’s wounds and encouraging her to get up. The pain was so much. It wasn’t intense but she could tell that there will be a lot of bruising. Especially to her face. She leaned on Tada, waited for her body to adjust and then grabbed his antlers for support. “I’m sorry Tada, i know you don’t like it when people grab them.” She said, trying to give him an apologetic face. He snorted air out of his nostrils roughly to let her know that right now wasn’t a time to worry about that.  _

_ Finally, she was laying on Tada’s back, her face resting on his shoulder blade. Tada wasn’t fully grown yet and Sophia must of been heavy for him but, he was able to carry her. Sophia wasn’t that big for a girl anyways. They took her to her house as fast as they could, scared that Sophia might be in more pain if the ride was bumpy. Shi went to the locked sliding door and used her foot to tap on the door loudly. Shi had grown and was bigger than before so she had the appropriate strength to knock on the door. There was a rustling and the door slid open. “Oh spirits!” yelled Sophia’s Mother. “Mother i’m okay, i just need some treatment and rest is all.” Sophia’s said as she tried to get down. Her Mother called for her husband to come in and he looked surprised. He helped his daughter into the house while Tada and Shi were still at the front door. They both nodded to Sophia’s Mother and were both about to leave until Sophia’s Mother spoke. “Wait. Please. You can stay inside. My Sophia needs you both.” she said, knowing that Sophia spent more time with her beloved animals instead of her family. Shi and Tada were surprised and taken aback when they heard the tone of her Mother’s voice. They didn’t understand what she said for they didn’t understand anyone besides Sophia but they could tell that she really wanted something. They both looked at her and she stepped to the side for them to get in which let them know what she wanted. _

_ That day, Tada and Shi spent their night with Sophia, vowing they’ll try to better themselves in protecting her and never leave her side until she gets better. _

  
  
  


Korra’s Father stopped telling the story when he heard sniffling. “How could they be so mean? Why would they even do that to her” whispered little Korra as she wiped her few tears.”Sweetie, thats how some people are. They cannot see where their errors are and who they really are.” her Father said as he used his thumb to help her wipe some tears. “Do you still want me to keep going? Or should I continue the tale another night?”

Korra sniffled one more time and shook her head quickly. “No, please keep going, I need to know if she’s okay”

Korra’s Father then went on.

 

_ Sophia had grown up and had kept her promise with Tada and Shi. They were a true family and she never left their side. Not after a year, not after three years, not after five or eleven years. She was now a beautiful young adult. Her black hair had grown a bit past her shoulder blade and she had short choppy bangs all across her forehead, just above the eyes. It was strange how as she got older, her iris’ of her eyes had lightened to a lighter brown which was bordered with a green. A dark forest colored green which blended perfectly with her brown iris’.  _

_ With the coming of her eighteenth year of living, she had gotten the opportunity to work at a small bakery near her house. She works only sometimes and they pay her very little for her services but only because the bakery sold little and made little profit. She wanted to save up for the Festival of Life they had every year. It was the festival the village threw for the Deities. _

_ She knew the only two she wanted as company for the day were Tada and Shi. They couldn’t go to the festival to play the games nor physically go with the two of them because they had only meat as food over there and they would be in danger of hunters. She’s surprised at how they’ve both made it so far even now. She shook her head from the negative thoughts she was having. _

_ Today was a special day for Sophia, for it is the day to celebrate al living things and all her nature friends. _

_ There were a gathering of various types of birds nearby in the trees, jackrabbits besides Shi were gathered ‘round as they conversed with Shi, few deers were among the circle all the animals made and plenty of the small woodland creatures were spread out.  _

_ Sophia had placed out in the middle of the circle, various fruits and vegetation that she herself had harvested and maintained for them. She had fashioned it all in a beautiful pile of roots, shrubs, lettuce, cauliflower, radishes, tomatoes, carrots and cucumber. The major leafy plants were placed in a huge pile which formed a closed circle of leafy vegetables. She bordered the circle with the cauliflowers and created a smaller circle within the closed circle of leaves containing the tomatoes. Then a smaller open circle of cut radishes was made and so on with the carrots and cucumber. At the center of the main course was a mountain of various nuts for the smaller creatures such as the squirrels, along with plenty of cut slices of banana. Sophia had taken about an hour to prepare the huge meal but there it was! In all its glory.  _

_ “Okay everyone. It’s almost eleven o’clock, it’s getting late so let us stuff our faces!” Sophia announced as she allowed all her animal friends to eat first. _

_ She was so happy. She loved all her friends with everything she had. They were her home.  _

_ Before she decided to join in the feast, she walked into a deeper part of the forest, towards the mountains, which was a long walk from the feast but she finally arrived. It was a rockier part of the Forest where her carnivore friends lived.  _

_ As a child, she always feared the wolves and foxes that had lived in the forests because they were very territorial animals who could attack and eat her but, she had made few carnivore friends who were nice to her and protected her from other wolves or foxes who wanted her as “lunch.” _

_ Sophia seeing that no wolf or fox was in sight, she took in a deep breath and howled. _

_ She kept howling into the moon until she saw two sets of eyes at the top of a rocky hill. She smiled and waved. She went up to snuggle their furs then she made her fox call. It was like a sound that crossed between a bark and a woman screaming.  _

_ Once she saw the only fox she was looking for come up after a couple minutes, she smiled at the small fox as well and gave it a hug. _

_ “Thank you for waiting nearby. I hoped the three of you enjoyed your day. Today is the festival of life as we all know so of course, as every year, I brought special gifts!” _

_ Opening up the bag Sophia was carrying, she took out three huge packages. She then placed one in front of each of her friends and opened them each package  individually. _

_ For her wolf friends, she had gotten them cattle meat, more specifically, from the hindquarters of the cow therefore, steak. _

_ For her little fox friend, a whole fowl, which had been plucked of its feathers and bones still in tact because she knew the fox would probably try to eat the bones too. _

_ They each picked up their celebration dinners and all bowed to Sophia gracefully on one paw. _

_ ‘Sophia.’ _

_ Sophia heard a voice say. She looked around trying to see the person who said that but saw no one. Her friends started to walk away after showing her their gratitude. _

_ ‘You are our savior, our friend. You have brought us happiness. We are glad to have known and met such an incredible and unique girl for many years. See you next time.’ _

_ “Hello?” yelled out Sophia, but with no reply. She looked at the silhouettes off her carnivorous friends. They were the only ones in sight but they couldn’t have communicated with her. They just couldn’t right? _

_ She decided to get back to return quickly to the festival she was having with the others. She entered the forest unknown to her that someone was watching her. As she entered, she went deep into the forest to see what her animal friends were doing. They had finished eating but left some for Sophia. A couple jays had flew down to where Sophia was and started chirping while one of the birds flew to where the leftover food was for her. “Thanks you guys, I’ll be sure to eat it but right now i’m just going to head back  to the festival because i’m in the mood for some dango. I’ll be back in ten minutes” Sophia said waving as she went back out of the forest. She heard Tada’s and Shi’s voice of worry in the distance, probably telling her to be safe but she knew she’d be fine. _

_ She was in the right outfit for the festival. she had her hair in a messy bun and had a traditional kimono on. The design  were of mini sunflowers except their colors were of black and white, not yellow and green. _

_ After several minutes of walking, she had finally made it to the festival and enjoyed the music coming from it. A smile pursed her lips as she got in line for her favorite mitarashi dango. _

 

_ Sophia had no idea of what horrors came to be while she was away. Someone has been watching her ever since they saw her go into the forest and this person, wants blood. He has always had it out for Sophia ever since they were kids but because he liked her. In some messed up way, he thought he could get her attention and make her realize that they’re just a bunch of animals but Sophia turned out to hate him. Hoshi thought showing her dominance and fear would make her snap out of it but he was wrong. Now he just wants Sophia to hurt. Maybe in the long run, she’ll see her error of her ways he somehow thought sickeningly. _

_ Hoshi had called up three of his friends to help him hunt some game, specifically a large buck and an adult jackrabbit. After Sophia had left for the festival, they had made their move.  Hoshi had his hunting rifle in hand while the other three also had guns plus knives. They stealthy and slowly moved to the area where all the animals were gathered at. There were less animals than before since some left after feeding. _

_ They were all behind trees and bushes, unknown to the animals. Hoshi stuck a finger to his mouth and waited for the right moment. One of his friends however keep squirming and he had to keep glaring at him. “sorry, we’re just so cramped up an-” before he could finish his sentence, a twig had snapped in half. Hoshi’s friend had broken a twig and alerted all the animals. _

_ The animals sensed this was not Sophia and escaped the unsafe area.  _

_ “Go! keep your eyes for the Buck and jackrabbit that escaped together!” _

_ While they were all hunting for the deer and jackrabbit, Sophia was on her way back to her animals with three skewers of dango, one for her, one for Tada and one for Shi. She thought they’d probably want some too since they would always steal her dango whenever she bought some for herself. As she bit into a dango, she heard a gunshot closeby and to her dismay, it came straight from where her companions were for their festival. Her heart dropped and her body prepared for its flight-or-fight response. She dashed into the forest, dropping all the three skewers of dango. _

_ “Where are you, where are you, where are you, where are you?” she repeatedly said to herself when she saw no bird, no rodent, no squirrel, no badgers, and certainly no Tada and Shi. _

_ In the distance, Hoshi was yelling at one of his friends. “You idiot! we were supposed to catch the rabbit and keep it hostage just to fuck with Sophia, but you had to go and step on it! Plus you shot the wrong buck!” _

_ Hoshi angrily lifted the dying jackrabbit up by the ears and looked into its eyes. Shi was broken, her breath was rapid as her body was trying to live. He threw Shi on the forest floor but as soon as he did, a huge male stag came out the forest in a rampage, striking at Hoshi, head and antlers straightforward, knocking Hoshi down. The other three were prepared to shoot but Tada was on a rampage. He kicked and stabbed every one of them with his large antlers. If Tada could, he would be crying a river of tears right now but instead he was yelling loudly. As soon as the three guys were down, Sophia came in sight. “Tada what’s going on? Hoshi??!” _

_ Tada hadn’t realized Hoshi had gotten up already, his gun in the air, aimed at Sophia. Before Sophia could see it, he pulled the trigger. _

_ With Tada’s amazing, acute animalistic reflexes, he knew he was going to shoot. He dashed in front of Sophia before it was too late. Everything had seemed to go so slow in Tada’s vision. He saw the metal bullet and jumped to save his most beloved person. To Sophia, everything was too quick, too sudden. _

_ Tada fell to the ground, stilled. Sophia froze up and her heart died. She noticed Hoshi move and to his right was Shi’s body. This striked Sophia and she couldn’t breathe anymore. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Was this really real? Her eyes were too focused on the body in front of her until she was kicked down to the ground. Hoshi began to strike her as he called for his friends to do the same.  _

_ Before any of them could do further damage, a blood curdling growl was heard closeby. Then the growls increased to maybe five or six growls. A growl no one has ever heard. It was unlike regular animal growls. This was something different, it sounded like death. It sent shivers down the guys spines as they stopped their actions.  _

_ The guys, including Hoshi got up slowly and prepared their rifles but as soon as they moved their guns, wolves came out of the darkness of the forest, There were about seven of them and they attacked the boys. They managed to escape however, as if the wolves purposely let them escape. One of the wolves in the pack was familiar.  Sophia had known this wolf. This wolf growled ferociously and the others went towards where the guys escaped. _

_ The wolf that was claimed to be Sophia’s friend, walked up to the dying rabbit, her breath on its last breaths. It picked up Shi and Sophia’s eyes were wide, scared, not knowing what the wolf was doing. The wolf picked up Shi by the mouth so gently, in a way that Shi would feel no pain and moved her to drop her down gently next to the dying buck who was shot in the chest opposite from where his heart was. _

_ ‘Sophia look at me and listen’  _

_ Sophia had heard the voice say. It was the wolf. _

_ The wolf started to glow and transformed into a giant woman of probably 6’11 feet tall. This woman was beautiful, her body in shape and her face symmetrical. This woman had horns of a ram and a tail of a wolf. She bent down to Sophia’s crumbling figure on the grass and smiled gently, reaching for Sophia’s cheek and caressing it. “Sophia we’ve been friends for years now but it is time to introduce myself for who I am , I’m Uzume the Goddess of creation and happiness or as you know as “Uzume the wolf” your friend. My Mother, Yasei, who watches and protects this village with fertile soil and water had warned me of future danger among our most valued person, which is you Sophia.” _

_ The giant womans voice was so motherly and gentle. It had actually calmed Sophia’s state of mind, but only a little bit. _

_ “We don’t have much time my friend. Your most loved ones are dying. Shi’s body has been caved in and Tada will die of blood loss and rapture of the lung. I am here because i have the power to keep them alive” _

_ Sophia’s face froze, her eyes were red and she looked at Uzume with question but anticipation. Her eyes bounced from Shi and Tada then to Uzume. “H-how?” Sophia whispered, almost inaudible. Uzume stood up from her crouching position and took Sophia’s hand to make her stand too. “Their bodies may be dying but their souls will live on. There are certain rules i have to stick by and follow. It is a complicated procedure indeed but, for you Sophia, there is no problems in breaking the rules for such a wonderful being. I contain the soul of a healthy human. I have the power to create a new being with the souls of Tada and Shi. When i combine the souls, they will become one and thus be created as a new creature. This person will be Tada and Shi’s identity. Their souls will be one. They will be alive and healthy.” _

_ Sophia gaped. Uzume knew the questions Sophia had and the fear that streamed through her body. “Sophia, time is limited. Do not worry. After all, I am the deity of happiness as well as creation” with that being said she winked and assumed Sophia’s nod as approval. _

_ Uzume first started with Shi, who is to be dead in a few minutes, and began to bring her long arm to the jackrabbit. Closing her eyes, she placed a palm on Shi’s body and slowly and carefully took out an entity that no one was able to see unless they were meant to. Shi’s soul was a light pink. Uzume kept the soul in her palm as she proceeded to obtain Tada’s soul with her other free hand. It took a bit more time to retrieve because his soul was bigger than Shi’s. It was also a shade of pink however, more red than anything. Once obtaining their souls, Uzume grew a third arm out from one of her sides, that contained a white soul in her palm. This soul was the humans soul. _

_ She then proceeded to push her three hands into each other so that the souls could intertwine with one another. Their lights began to grow and grow and everything began to be too bright for Sophia.  _

_ She was unable to see clearly and her eyes began to water out of the sheer brightness. Then she started to feel dizzy and an incredible sleepiness hit her. _

 

_ ‘Take care of my new creation. Take care of him Sophia. It may be different now but I know you will love him.’ _

 

_ Uzume’s voice was faint; Sophia could hear her but was unable to see her, all she could see was brightness, as if she were in another world. Sophia then shut her eyes, unable to keep them open. _

  
  
  
  


_ Birds were chirping and a few woodpeckers were up being incredibly loud. Louder than what Sophia would always wake up to in her bed. Her eyes were still closed, unaware of her surroundings. She wanted to stay in her head for a while. Hear the sounds of her animal friends. Her hand was on top of  something itchy. She moved her hand sluggishly around, feeling the prickly grass. She hasn’t even noticed she was in a sitting position. _

_ As soon as her mind came to, the events from yesterday came to her. The festival, the feast, the animals, the trail to the festival, the delicious aroma of food and dango, the gunshot, the forest, Hoshi and the guys, the pain, the shock, Tada and Shi. Everything. _

_ She opened her eyes immediately and her breath hitched as the memories came back until her hazel brown eyes met with another set of brown eyes lighter than hers. She stayed in place and didn’t blink. She was so enticed by this man's eyes. She didn’t even notice she stopped breathing until she started coughing. The young man put a face of worry and went over to her and began to pat her back. “Hey hey are you okay Sophia?” _

_ His voice was gentle but strong at the same time. Sophia freaked out when she noticed he was really close to her so she scooted a little away from him. His face contorted into confusion and he scratched his head. “H-How do you know me?” _

_ The guy went in front of Sophia in a crouched position and smiled widely. “Sophia, it’s me.” _

_ “Who is me?” she said never removing her eyes from his. _

_ “I am Tadashi. Well that’s what at least the Goddess Uzume told me. She also told me that Tadashi in japanese meant someone who is loyal or faithful, which I thought was pretty cool.” He said smirking. _

_ Sophia broke contact with his eyes and began to examine his entire face. He had some freckles on his cheeks and a straight nose. His face was strong yet slender and his eyebrows quite predominantly shaped. His hair was long in the front, that stopped at his eyebrows straight down but had a nice short shaped up hair at the sides and back which looked good overall and when her eyes reach to above his head, she gaped. This man had antlers! and she noticed that he didn’t have regular human ears but in place of his ears were rabbit ears! As Sophia gaped at Tadashi, Tadashi’s ears perked straight up. “Sophia?” he asked. _

_ She couldn’t believe her eyes. Uzume had created a new being, a new creature, a new species.. well a species if he had children but that’s besides the point! In front of her was “Tadashi” with their names together created a word that described the both of them completely, except they’re one, not two entities. She was so happy, so happy to know they were alive. That they lived on inside a body, their souls united eternally into one. She didn’t notice that tears began to go down her face silently but this was not caught off guard. Tadashi panicked and took the edge of the shirt he had on to wipe her tears. “Oh spirits, i’m sorry, did i scare you? or are you not feeling well? Oh man, i just knew you wouldn’t like me.” He said in a worry/upset voice. Sophia pushed his hands away and hugged him immediately. “Don’t ever say i don’t like you.” _

_ Unknowingly to her, he had the faintest blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and hugged back. “Is it my horns and ears?” he said once they pulled back from the hug. “It is strange.. but they’re kind of cute” she said giggling. _

_ As Sophia took her hand to rub one of his ears to see how it felt, a thought came in her head. How will she explain this to her parents? He can’t just sleep in the forest! He’s practically 90% human in appearance. She sighed and put her hand down from his ear. “How will I explain you to my parents” she said worryingly. _

_ “Don’t worry Soph, all you have to do is put your sad puppy face on and tell them the truth. Just do this.” Tadashi cleared his throat, took a deep breath and looked at Sophie with puppy eyes. “Mom, Dad, This is my boyfriend which a Goddess created for me. He may be part rabbit and have antlers but actually it’s Tada and Shi’s soul. Can he stay?” He said with the perfect imitation of Sophia’s voice he could ever pull.  _

_ Sophia gaped at how he accurately imitated her voice. Exactly like hers. _

_ She then blushed, remembering that he said “boyfriend”. _

_ “Who said you were my boyfriend!” _

_ “Who said I wasn’t?” _

_ “Huh?” Sophia was intensely blushing and Tadashi just laughed hard. Sophia got up and stomped back home as Tadashi walked beside her, apologizing all the way home. _

  
  


_ These two were the story of why Jackalopes came to be. Of course Uzume would have created much more just like Tadashi except with a different human soul, that way, no incest or perversion would occur. Uzume was more than happy with the unique species she created. Another success. The humans were skeptic about the jackalopes since day one but, saw they were no harm. There were many other creatures that existed that were more dangerous. From that day until now, the humans have lived alongside with the Jackalopes, or Jacks for short, in mutuality. _

 

Korra’s dad sighed happily, knowing the long story was over but was happy to see Korra smiling warmly. “Dad I love the story. Too much lovey dovey but it was still good” Korra said while yawning. “I’m glad you loved it. I'm glad you know the original story now. Anyways, sleep tight sweetie.” He said which placing a kiss on her forehead, making sure his antlers don’t hit her head then he left out the door, taking one more look at his daughter.

“Goodnight Korra” and with that, he closed the door.

 

**I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know through review or comment Thx** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoy each chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.2: Childhood Memory**

“I don’t want to go to Kit Academy! It’s too early!” Asami yelled. “Honey, please listen to me. You’ll only be 3 years younger than them.” said Hiroshi Sato, the owner of Future Industries. “I’m not going to be able to make friends easily!” the little girl was gritting her teeth which now shifted into sharp canines as she also made her hands into fists.  
“Asami calm down!” her Father yelled. “You shoved a little human boy so hard into the wall that he almost cracked the entire side of the dojo! It is clear that your fox is coming out earlier than expected. We cannot risk you causing a riot among the other species. We also don’t want anyone to get hurt as well.”

They were sitting in the large dining room area having breakfast where the television was on in the background. The news on as per usual and the reporter is going on about yet another kitsune murdered.

For the fox bounded species, they live much longer than humans and the jackalope race. Depending on how well they are able to control their power, they can maintain a younger or older appearance of themselves. Kits are able to enter school at the age of 5 years old. Because kitsune age differently than everyone else they are especially observed to keep track of where they should be therefore have annual meetings with the kit specialist guidance counselors. Although, they age along with everyone at school, they live longer. When Asami turned 5 years old, she was old enough to go to primary school which is where usually, all species of human-like intelligence exist in symbiosis. The humans, the jackalopes and the kitsunes were all able to exist in harmony in the same schools which every school had a system in place for every species and how things worked out for the students. However, for the jackalope and kitsune, they are to be observed carefully during their years for some may develop faster than others. In the jacks case, if they were born an alpha female or male, they will most likely leave by their fifth year out of a six year primary school if they show incredible growth in skill and appearance. For kitsune, it is the same.

A now 7 year old Asami was crying and rubbing her eyes. “B-but I didn’t mean to hurt him.. h-he was being mean so I just pushed him a little.”

“And what did he do Asami?” Asked her father softly while going over to his daughter to place a hand on her back.

“ H-he said that kitsune were vermin that needed to be executed.”

Upon hearing her talk Hiroshi began to rub his daughter’s back and became wide eyed as soon as she told him what the little boy said. Asami didn’t notice the pain and frustration that came upon her Father’s face for the instant but he shook his head and took a napkin from the table, wiping Asami’s tears away. “Asami I want you to look at me”

Asami obeyed and looked at her father with dried eyes. “I know I have talked to you about this before but there will be people who are not our friends. They think kitsunes and jackalopes are monsters. But we cannot steep to their level. Please..” Hiroshi looked deeply into his baby girls eyes while still rubbing her back. “I need you to be strong and do not hurt anyone even if they do deserve it. Promise me you will be strong for me Asami just like your Mother was for you.”

Hearing about her mother made her perk up a bit and Asami put on a serious demeanor as to show her father that she was being serious and strong.

“Yes of course papa!” And with that she gave him a sweet smile. Hiroshi loved Yasuko so much and even after death he told Asami so many things about her mother. About how she died giving birth to a beautiful baby fox which was Asami and that after Asami was born, Yasuko was needed in the kitsune afterlife as her life on earth was done. Apparently she was one strong independent woman.

“Now can I get the name of the boy who said these vulgar things?” Said Hiroshi as he picked up the empty plates in order to walk them over to the sink.

“His name is Amon Noatak, he’s a really obnoxious boy!”

Hiroshi chuckled and made a mental note to visit the primary school and discuss this issue with the board.

He turned the faucet on the sink and began washing the dishes looking outside through the window that lies right above the sink.

“Honey… Kit academy is a private school and it is very reputable, has good protection and only kitsune attend that school. Your powers are growing at a faster rate which actually shouldn’t be showing up until 3 years later but I need you to do this for me got it?” He put away the last dish and wiped his hands using the kitchen towel. He noticed the day is so beautiful outside but he knew somethings wrong. He felt an imbalance in the world. He was on edge.

Asami pouted but nodded her head. He smiled at his adorable daughter and rustled her long dark brown hair.

“Alright Ms. Toph will arrive any minute now. Be good Asami I will be going off to work now.” Hiroshi said kissing his daughter on the cheek, sad to always leave his daughter even on a weekend. He is the owner of Future Industries after all and he worked to help make newer technology for the King.  
“Alright papa I will be the best good girl there is!” And with that he exited their house and locked the door.

Most days Asami was with Ms. Toph who is a stern, cranky, older but nice Lady kitsune who babysits her. Asami always likes to mess around with Ms. Toph and not because she is actually blind in both eyes but because she is incredibly smart and strong just like Asami so she likes to put her own skills to the test. Asami has been discovering more and more abilities to her being. But she wasn’t in full control of it which she is fully aware of.

She could sense Ms.Toph pulling up to the driveway and something mischievous came to Asami’s mind as she knew what she could do to mess around with Ms. Toph. She has recently discovered the ability to change one's form into an entirely new being. Shapeshifting. But she hasn’t controlled it at all. Heck she can barely keep it going for 5 minutes. But this time she decided she will try to improve on her skills and maybe scare her caregiver for a bit.

As she heard the knob of the door jiggle knowing it was Ms. Toph coming, Asami decided to run to the dining room and jump on top of the large dining room table. Asami focused all her energy on her body and imagined herself as a tiny creature, the creature that humans hate with a long tail. Asami felt herself shrink and her limbs shape shifting surprisingly quick. Asami snickered right before Ms. Toph stepped in.

“Asami!” She yelled out kind of sternly. “Don’t be doing another one of your tricks again Asami. Don’t think I won’t know.” Ms. Toph was in her human Fox form except she didn’t have her tails out only her black fox ears. Usually she likes this form just because. There was no particular reason to it she just liked it rather than having all her tails out and about. Nowadays kitsune hide their human-fox form in every way by looking as human as possible by not having their tails and ears out. It may have to do with the arising of hatred towards the species.

Ms. Toph knew as soon as she stepped in that Asami was in the dining room. With a flick of her fox ears in the direction of the dining room, she was able to hear the faintest of breathing and with her heightened sense of smell which was more reinforced due to her blindness, she could smell the little kit’s exact location. “Asami, I know exactly where you are, what are you doing on the dining room table! Get off of there before you get hurt.” Ms. Toph said in a concerned voice that was covered up with with her sternness. The older lady reach out to touch the kit on the shoulder but she felt nothing. Starting to look confused because she could smell exactly where the girl was and know her location, she was not feeling her in that location. Asami mentally laughed as she sat comfortably on the dining room table in her tiny mouse form. ‘Let’s see if I can squeak’ she thought. As soon as the little girl made the small sound Ms. Toph looked all the way down to the direction of the sound with confusion knowing that the little kit has not moved from that spot.

Asami squeaked again but this time she was unable to keep her form stable and her little round ears started changing back to small little black fox ears that whitened at the tip.

After the second squeak, the older lady was fed up and reached her hand to gently grab the exact location of where the sound came from. Upon feeling the small mouse she felt her fingers around the mouse's ears which were of a… fox? As soon as she grabbed the small creature she felt it’s body start moving and changing. She gently let go of the creature knowing that it was Asami and let the little kit transform back to normal.

“So I see you got shapeshifting down now child.” Ms. Toph said in a proud voice. She couldn’t believe she could shapeshift at such a young age. Kitsune can control their own human, human-fox and fox form more easily at younger ages but controlling shapeshifting in general is extremely difficult and not all kitsune are able to do it. ‘Usually kitsune who has grown 8 tails will be able to control that ability comfortable.’ thought Ms. Toph to herself but before Asami could see her in deep thought she gave her a big hug.

“Hehehe hi ba-chan” Asami said happily hugging Ms. Toph back, clearly having no injury or fatigue after being unable to keep her form.

After a long day of playing with Ms. Toph, the sun has started to go down and the smell of cooking is in the air as Ms. Toph began to cook one of Asami’s favorites, ramen with plenty of side dishes and mainly the slices of duck. The aroma could make one salivate on the spot. “Ba-chan can I go play outside for a little bit before dinner?” the little kit asked. Ms. Toph stirring the contents of the pot didn’t look away from the pot and kept stirring. “Asami we just played the entire day aren’t you tired?” the older lady told her as a matter of fact. “But pleaseeeee, I want to go play then I’ll remember to wash my hands!” Ms. Toph could already feel the puppy eyes on this one, or well the cute little fox eyes pleading. The sun hasn’t gone completely down yet but what worried Ms. Toph was everything that has been going on within Republic City. But she knew Asami was one strong kit and she shouldn’t keep her locked up by herself every single day.

“Asami I want you back in 30 minutes exactly before the sun goes down. Do not venture out far from the house okay.” Ms. Toph said stern and gave her a look that could kill. Asami felt a shiver down her spine and told her ba-chan that she will be right back.

Asami put on her little black boots and a light jacket and on her way out in one minute. She loved exploring and finding out things worked by putting things together. Last time she ventured outside she had found a metal box and a couple metal pieces around the area which she ended up fixing up in an hour and it had turned out to be a music box!. So she wanted to venture out again and see if she could find more things she could have fun with fixing it up. She looked out to the horizon seeing the sun setting quickly and she knew Ms. Toph told her not to venture out far into Republic City but, she’ll be quick right?

Asami ran to the outer edge of Republic city which was only a couple minutes from her house. Last time she found the music box right outside the city so this time she will be going to a different spot outside the city, not going into the city. She walked around looking at the ground and at her surroundings making sure she doesn’t bump into anyone or anything. She found a couple moon flowers that were growing underneath the shade of a tree and small yellow flowers growing in random places within the grass. As she kept walking she heard birds and owls in the distance chirping away. She looked up to the direction of the owl and she could see the owl clearly, it was actually a cat owl. It flew away as soon as it caught Asami staring. The more walking Asami did the further away she was from home. After a couple more minutes something shiny caught her eyes. She noticed she had gotten really close to Republic city and would have to enter in order to get the shiny thing. It would only take a couple of minutes so she thought. She squeezed her way through an alley and picked up the shiny thing which turned out to be a necklace. It was a surprisingly bright blue gem necklace but had a tiny piece of the gem missing. She looked around to see if she could find the piece anywhere but no luck.

“Hey over here!”

Asami whipped her head to the direction of the voice. She was on alert knowing not to trust anyone or anything she can’t see. But she was curious…

The voice echoed through the allies once again. “What you are looking for is over here!”

It sounded like a soft gentle voice and because Asami was such a curious child that wanted to find the missing gem piece she slowly started walking towards the voice. It was getting dark fast which Asami didn’t notice as she was focused on getting the gem piece. The allies had no light around them either which made them darker as the sun went down. The little kitsune was looking everywhere to see where the voice came from as the voice stopped speaking and she chose not to speak but became very cautious as she went further down the deep alley.

“You stupid kitsune, didn’t Hiroshi teach you anything?” said the voice behind Asami and in seconds she was on the ground with her face being pushed into the concrete. Someone else was holding down her feet and arms. “Hey are you sure this is the daughter of Future Industries owner?” asked another voice. They were both male humans but Asami couldn’t get a clear look at how they looked since her face was being grinded into the ground. Asami started tearing up from pain but she started feeling angry as she thrashed, trying to get free from their grip.

“We’ll see soon if this really is his daughter.. And if it is then we must take this to our advantage..” the guy pushing her face into the ground said. “Come on you little vermin fox, show your true self” he said grinding her face more into the concrete. Blood was coming out of her nose and mouth. Tears were burning her eyes and cheeks of her face. Asami’s claws started lengthening from her fingers and her fox ears came out, flared with anger. Her canines elongated with every passing second as her anger took over her body. “See what I told you! That is her and now that we have her we can make Future Industries into no more” said the guy that had a grip on her face. “Hiroshi will definitely stop creating technology for the foolish democratic fox King and will have to start creating technology for the Anti Reikon Division”

Asami was so small and with every passing minute she felt weaker and weaker. “Alright kid it’s lights out time.” said the guy holding her face down. Asami’s heart was beating so fast and her world seemed to slow down as she tried to calm herself down. The guys fist was seconds away from her face. All Asami could see was the concrete and the path down the dirty alley before she closed her eyes and felt a powerful energy inside of her build. All of a sudden a light emerged from Asami which caught the two guys off guard as she released two beautiful black tails with a white tip from her lower back. Her eyes snapped back open as if all the energy from her body had been revitalized. Seeing the two men caught off guard, she bit the one who had a loose grip on her face with her mouth, full force. He screamed in pure agony as a crack was heard throughout the alley, possibly breaking a bone or two in his hand. Asami looked at the other guy who had previously held down her arms and legs but he seemed to be shaken with fear to do anything. Asami saw this as a chance to run away and she did, transforming into a full fox. A small black fox, not as small as an actual fox in the wild but, a bit bigger. A small black fox with two tails with a white tip, her paws the same pattern as well as her two ears. With incredible speed, Asami dashed through the alley, through the forest area, passing by the moon flowers and back home. It was clearly already past sundown and Ms. Toph will be worried sick by now. The small black fox scratched weakly at the front door to see Ms. Toph clearly worried. The fox collapsed at the front door and Ms. Toph took her in.

*Couples hours later around 12am*

“Toph this is a war! If you are feeling this intuition then it is going to happen” a deep voiced man said in the distance far away from Asami’s room.

“Hiroshi this is no war, this is a revolution. You know the humans have build this division and they have been after your business for a while now. This was bound to happen”

Hiroshi’s face angry as his canines were flashing at Ms. Toph. “I sincerely apologize for letting this get out of hand Hiroshi but do not challenge me, I am here to help” snarled Ms. Toph.

As the two were bickering in the living room of the huge house, Asami was in her bed. Slowly her eyes opened and she flinched when you tried to move her left arm. She rubbed her eyes slowly with her right hand and looked around her, getting familiar with her surroundings.

“We moved out here because this is suppose to be the safest place to raise Asami” said Hiroshi rubbing his temples and sighing. “And it is the safest Hiroshi but for now, request for the King to hire knights to protect the perimeter and Asami.” said Ms. Toph.

Asami had her left arm bandaged and her left eye was bruised and had a bandage at the edge of her eye. She also had some scratches on her face which will recover soon enough. Looking around her she noticed the room was dark and the more she looked on it was as if the room became darker and darker. Pitch black. Panicking she yelled out. Believing the two humans would come back to finish her off. Hiroshi ran upstairs at the speed of light and turned on the light to Asami’s room. Ms. Toph right behind him.

“Asami are you okay?!” Her Father yelled. Asami was sweating and fear in her eyes as if she was relieving the moment all over again without actually seeing it. She gave her Father a soft hug. “Papa, these two humans tried to capture me and they said they were with the Anti Reikon Division..” Asami stuttered out trying to remain calm. “I know honey, I know. It’s okay don’t worry about it. For now worry about school only and I will take care of the rest.”

And with that Hiroshi embraced his daughter until she fell asleep and he began to go back downstairs along with Ms. Toph.  
Hiroshi knew he had to do better for his daughter and knew something had to be done soon. He prepared for tomorrow’s events and soon Asami will start school at Kit Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is confusing or any requests. You guys are waiting for that good korrasami beat down I know but gonna take it slow with this one hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.3: Be Prepared**

Korra seemed to be enjoying the bright sun, soaking it in as she took her time to stretch before starting off her soccer teams second game of the day. Korra is not a little kid anymore who was just spouting stubs on her head. She is still as strong and rambunctious as always but, she has grown since. She is now 18 years old and around the ages of 12-24 is when adolescents find out from physicians their biological maker for whether they are an alpha, beta or omega. Korra found out around the age of 13 that she was an alpha and a strong alpha too. With every stretch of her bulging muscles there had been men and women sitting down at the sidelines swooning over here. She had short brown hair, deep blue eyes, a couple of freckles surrounding her nose and tan skin with predominantly grown antlers and ash brown rabbit ears. Korra looked over to the sidelines at all the people salivating over her. She even had a fan club. She sighed and looked away as she started walking back to the the field. Her team was ahead by 2 points the first half of the game so this should be a piece of cake she thought. Her high school was up against some private high school who thought they were so much better but Korra knew her team was stronger and won countless of games against many other high schools.

Korra’s high school team consisted of 5 jacks (including korra), and 6 kitsune. The other private school’s team consisted of just kitsune. Schools that admitted humans, kits, and jacks, would usually have humans have their own separate sports team because of the physical power advantage jackalopes and the kitsune had biologically.

“You ready to kick some ass Mako? Said Korra getting into her position as main attacker. “You betcha, more than ready to kick some private school ass” said Mako, a light brown eyed alpha kitsune whose position was also attacker.

The referee with a toss of a coin, decided that Korra’s team will start first and with the blow of his whistle the game started.

Some people were booing on the sidelines and others were cheering. Especially Korra’s fan club which were proudly yelling out korra’s name.

It took awhile for someone to get a goal in which was the private school students who got the point first. Then another goal which also took up a lot of time in the game. The referee called a break and everyone went back to sit down and get a water break.

Korra basically almost fell onto the bench gasping for air as she has been working hard just like everyone on the team. “What is with them…” said Korra slowly taking a drink from her water bottle. Mako who was sitting next to her wiped his forehead with a towel. “I don’t know but they are tough. We need to make this last one count Korra. This is our last shot seeing as there is only 10 minutes left in the game.”

After a couple minutes it was back to the field as the referee called everyone in. This time it was the private school to start first and the game was on. Korra tried to take the ball from one of the kitsune on their team but they were just too fast and were able to snatch the ball up quickly. Korra growled and began to run towards the kitsune that took the ball. The kitsune looked back at korra and smirked. Korra noticed a slight change in pupil color for a split second in the kitsune and suddenly Korra felt immobilized for half a second, her leg not being able to move forward while running which made her trip and fall looking as if she accidently tripped on herself. Korra hissed at the pain from the fall and looked at the time they had left. 1 minute left. “Korra you alright?! Get up!” Mako had yelled in the distance. Korra stood up quickly even with the pain in her leg and looked at Mako’s direction. ‘He’s trying to give me the ball’ she thought knowing the last minute game plan.

30 seconds.

Mako snatched the soccer ball from one of the kitsune on the opposing team, drenched with sweat as it took him all his energy to get the ball, and eyed Korra. Dodging various other opposing team members he kicked the ball directly in Korra’s direction. “Korra!” he yelled out. The kitsune that had took the ball from Korra earlier snarled and flared her canines as she saw Mako kick the ball to Korra and she started running towards the alpha jackalope.

10 seconds.

The came down perfectly right in front of Korra and with lightning speed she started kicking the soccer ball down to the opposing team’s net. ‘Make it Korra, you got this’ the blue eyed alpha thought.

9 seconds.

The kitsune that had tripped up Korra earlier was right behind Korra, so close. Korra tried to go in different directions to slow him down but it didn’t.

8 seconds.

7 seconds.

Korra hissed at the pain in her leg but she decided she would have no choice but to try and fake a move. So smoothly and so fast, she kicked the ball to the left and instead of keeping herself in that direction she did a 360 degree turn and quickly kept going towards the opposing team’s net.

6 seconds.

5 seconds.

The kitsune growled since it did slow her down but managed to be right behind Korra once again. This time she was going to take the ball the kitsune thought. Korra noticed this and she decided she was close enough to the net that she could do her move.

4 seconds.

While running, Korra kicked the soccer ball into the air

3 seconds.

Gasping at the amount of energy that she has already used up, she jumped as high as the soccer ball went

2 seconds.

Rotated her entire body to give her momentum and lifted her leg up even though she was in pain, she kicked the ball with all the force she could muster directly spiraling the ball into the net. The goalkeeper tried to block the ball but to no avail.

1 second.

Horns started going off and everyone started cheering. You could hear everyone yelling out “Goal!” dragging out the word as the horns and cheering went on and on. Korra landed on the floor on her two legs and using an arm for support. “We did it!” she yelled out so happy. Korra’s entire high school team came to come pick her up and drag her to the sidelines, congratulating her and telling her that she was the best. Korra was yelling as well, couldn’t be happier that their team had beat those stuck up assholes from the private school. Korra suddenly remembered about that kitsune who had tripped her up earlier somehow. She knew she had used her fox abilities somehow which boiled Korra’s blood. She got out from the sidelines and started walking to the direction of the fox. “Korra…?” Mako said seeing that his best friend got up from beside him.  
“Hey you!” the alpha jackalope said pointing her finger to the kitsune who had did a dirty trick earlier. “You tripped me up earlier!”

Getting a closer look at the kitsune, she was an alpha kitsune that had light brown eyes like Mako except her eyes were very sharp looking, she was very fit and slim, black long hair which she had in a small bun at the top and her canines were out but not her ears or tail.

“You fell tripping on your own two feet rabbit” snarled the kitsune. “Hey Azula calm down, remember what coach said” one of the kits on Azula’s team said before the angry kitsune looked back at the kit and growled, keeping the short kitsune quiet. “I SAW you. Your eyes changed color and all of a sudden I couldn’t move.” growled Korra as the pain throughout her leg numbed as the adrenaline in her body started coursing through her veins. “Look you better hop off to whatever garden you came from or else” Azula said flashing her canines at Korra. “At least I didn’t have to use magic to try and help me win and even then our team still won” the alpha jackalope said and with that Azula’s blood boiled and her ears and tails came out. She had burgundy furred ears and 3 tails. “Azula no!” someone from her team yelled as Azula came to tackle Korra to the ground. Korra punched the kitsune in her face to which her nose started bleeding and Azula placed her hands on Korra’s forearms, pinning her down. “You wish you wouldn’t have done that” snarled Azula, glaring into the alpha jackalope's eyes as the palms of her hands started heating up. Korra screamed at the intense heat coming from Azula’s palm, burning her forearms. “Fuck!” she yelled as she quickly headbutted Azula, giving her quite the knockout using her antlers. Azula fell on her butt as she rubbed her head which was bleeding. “You stupi-” before the burgundy tailed fox could say anything else her coach came in and dragged her away. “Alright everyone that is enough. Game is over let’s go” the coach said as he whispered something to Azula about how she’s going to be suspended.

“Korra!” yelled out Mako as he made his way to his best friend. “What the fuck happened?” he said as he helped his friend get up. “That bitch tried to trip me up earlier using fox ability which is prohibited, then I confronted her about it but she challenged me and used her powers to burn me…” Korra then looked at her forearms, which had burns in the shape of a hand print on them. “Maybe we can get you to the infirmary… since I don’t know anyone with healing powers for now.” Mako said clearly worried for her. Korra shrugged and smiled at her friend. “No, it’s okay, jackalopes heal fast if not just as fast as kitsune do so I’ll be fine.” Korra saw that her friend was still not at ease and she punched him lightly on the arm. “Lighten up! Let’s go back to my place to eat.”

Mako and Korra then started to head back to the separate locker rooms to shower so that they can go back to Korra’s home.

*Around 7pm*

Finally Korra and Mako arrived at Korra’s small home which resided in the rural side outside of Republic city. The smell of a home cooked meal danced around the house. One of Korra’s favorites, Fish curry with rice and a bunch of vegetable side dishes with carrots being a little more than a bowl full since Korra’s Mother knew Korra loved carrots but that she would never admit it since it was a stereotype that rabbits love to eat carrots.  
“Hey Mrs. Shui” greeted Mako smiling at Korra’s Mother. “Hi Mom” greeted Korra as well.  
“Hello Mako and my beautiful daughter” the older jackalope greeted as she was preparing the table with food. Korra blushed at what her Mother said and glanced at Mako who was mentally saying “Aww”.

Korra went to help her mom get the plates ready and Mako helped set up the table. The knob on the main door entrance started jiggling and soon entered Korra’s Father. Korra went to run up to her Father and stood at attention in front of him. He looked down at his daughter and also stood at attention. “Hello Father sir!” Korra said in a very assertive and firm tone. She proceeded to salute him and he did as well. They both started chuckling and Korra proceeded to let her Father get comfortable. “Hello Mr. Shui” Mako said as he finished prepping the table. “Mako looking quite the alpha as always but not like my beautiful daughter.” he said since he hasn’t seen Mako in a while.

Korra and her Mother brought over all the food to the table and they all sat down so that they could begin to dive right in. As Korra’s Father dove right in he looked over at Korra’s arms, which didn’t have any visible injury to them but he could smell the kitsune magic over them. “Korra, who burned you?” the alpha male jackalope of the house said. Korra’s rabbit ears kind of jumped at his comment but slowly went back to place. “Can we speak about this after dinner” his daughter said as she proceeded to eat, knowing that this is going to anger both her parents. Korra’s Mother eyed her husband and he nodded, seeing that they had a guest over so that they would talk about it afterwards. Korra already ate most of her fish curry, now she is mostly devouring the thing cut carrots which she likes to save for last. “Korra… Mako” Mr. Shui started. “The world has become such a dangerous place for us that are not completely human in appearance even though we are all derived from the human spirit… I have been working on an underground shelter for a year now and it is completely finished as of today. That is why some days some of my team would come over because they were helping me build the shelter. A shelter that is unnoticed and is protected with some magic.” He looked at everyone at the table, especially Korra and Mako since his wife already knew about the shelter. “If comes a time that anything disastrous happens, Korra, you, your mother and Mako need to stay in the shelter for safety.”  
Korra looked at her Father with disbelief. She knows it’s been bad but, there has always been bad blood between humans and the other species since she could remember as a kid. Is her Father thinking to prepare for a kind of war or something? “What about Pabu? He can stay in the shelter as well?” Korra brought up as Pabu was one of her best friends that lived next door. “Yes my daughter. The shelter is quite large and can sustain 8 people for a couple of months only.”

“What are you expecting Father? If anything bad happens you will be with us right?” Korra said starting to feel a weird tension in the air. He sighed and looked at Korra “Yes everything will be alright but in any case I can’t be in there with you, I will still come back sooner or later.” He said. Korra wasn’t buying his bullshit but she decided not to say anything else. Nothing is going to happen she thought, returning to nibble on a carrot or two. After dinner, Korra’s Father received a phone call. He got up and excused himself from the table, taking his call into the living room. Korra and Mako proceeded to clean up the table and do the dishes while Korra’s Mother went to go rest in her room.

“I know we got some of your team at the Sato residence protecting the perimeter but I have heard many good things about your daughter. She would make a great guard” said the person on the other end of the call.

“Yes my King. But this is something she has to agree on.” Mr. Shui said.

“Of course I’m not adding her to my military Tonraq, you would never let me do that but a position like this pays a lot and I would love to have her on the team. I am not forcing you but you could bring her around tomorrow since it will be your shift here at the Sato residence.”

“Of course my King, I will let her know and I will bring her over for a tour.”

“Thank you Tonraq you are one of the best out here.” and with that note, the call ended and Korra’s Father began to walk towards the Korra’s room, seeing that Mako left and his wife was asleep.

“Hey Dad, what’s up?” Korra said as he entered her room. “Korra, the King would like for you to think about joining the team. He has heard many things about you and you would not be in the military but as a guard.”  
Korra’s rabbit ears perked up to this and she raised in eyebrow. “Dad I told you I am not sure I want be a guard yet.” the alpha jack said. “Korra the King and I are not forcing you, he honestly just wants you to check out the Sato residence which is the residence I have had my team and I protecting for a while now since he has personally assigned us to. I will just show you around and we can talk with the other guards on the team and then we can decide.” he said sternly.  
Korra thought about it and didn’t think it was a bad idea. She would see what her Father did and the others on his team. “Sure Dad.” she said smiling, knowing that her Father wouldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to do. “Alright tomorrow morning 6am sharp.”  
Korra groaned at the time because she hates waking up early but she nodded agreeing to the conditions. After finishing up that conversation her Father looked back at her forearms. “Korra”  
The young alpha jackalope stiffened at the sound of his tone knowing exactly what he was going to say. “I know there will be situations where things can get heated but don’t let yourself get injured just because the alpha in you wants to fight. Remember there are always ways to deescalate the situation.” Korra decided not to say anything to anger her Father any further and nodded knowing exactly what he meant. Yes there are times where she knew she could be rash and allowed herself to be fueled by emotion and pure instinct but her Father is right. He is a very wise and powerful man and she knew not to argue with him, especially for something small like this.

“Alright goodnight my daughter” he said lowering his head so that his antlers were close to hers. Korra smirked and pushed her head up so that her antlers pushed into his as if they were going to spar. “Goodnight Father” the alpha jackalope said. Her Father back up and left the room, turning the lights off and the young alpha got herself comfortable in bed, thinking about how the day would be tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not mind any corrections with my grammar or any criticism. I started writing fanfiction when I was young and it's been such a long time since I've gotten back into it. Thought It would be nice getting back into this hobby again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.4: First Encounters**

 

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The banging on her door woke her up as her Father’s “gentle knocking” which was not really gentle, made her get out of bed. Korra glanced at the clock next to her bed. 6:00am. She sighed and threw on a plain grey shirt that was not tight on her but tight enough to show off her curves and muscles, some denim pants and combat boots to complete the outfit. She went to the bathroom, which luckily no one was using at the moment, and washed her hair a bit with water and some vanilla scented mousse. She brushed her teeth for two minutes and took out a cream to rub onto her antlers. She had to make sure she was presentable since this was her Father’s line of work. She wiped down her antlers with a towel and angled her head to make sure she’s not missing any spots on her antlers. She then smirked at the mirror, knowing she was ready to go out and have an adventure. It was a weekend too so she was also happy that she didn’t have school to worry about.

Korra jumped out of the bathroom and walked to the dining room where her Father had prepared some toast for the two and also some cut up carrots for Korra to keep in her pocket. “Thanks for the wake up call dad.” the deep blue eyed jack said, taking a piece of toast into her mouth. Her Father made an ineligible sound while taking a piece of toast in his mouth. He knew his daughter was not a morning person and tends to oversleep. He wants his daughter to grow up independent and responsible and yet she needs her Father to wake her up. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Tonraq got up from his chair and began putting his shoes on. “Alright Korra you ready to meet my team?”

“Spirits I am! Let’s go already so we can get back home and sleep.” Korra said, yawning. Tonraq groaned and started walking towards the door. Korra soon followed suit.

*At Sato residence - Owner of Future Industries*

“Alright here we are.”

It was a 20 minute drive which was not too far. The house was actually right outside of Republic city. Not as far as Korra’s home since it was in the rural part on the outskirts of Republic city but same difference.

They stopped the car in front of a large house. Scratch that, a mansion! With a gated perimeter. The gates were black and high enough that one would need a ladder to get out. Korra gaped at how big the house was. They had green bushes that were properly trimmed by the gates and a small fountain at the front of the house. Tonraq and Korra started walking towards the gate which had an intercom at the entrance. Her Father pressed the button and spoke into the intercom “This is Tonraq with special guest” and within a second someone else spoke through the intercom “Roger that sir, we will now open the gate.” Spoke the voice. The gates opened automatically and the two began to walk into the property. It was still pretty early but two guards were already walking around the front of the house. They walked over to the two guests and stood side by side. They were both jackalopes. Both were also betas but looked like very strong men. One was a bigger guy with short black hair which came to a curl at the front of his face, thick eyebrows, grassy green eyes and brown rabbit ears with a short pair of pointy antlers. The other guy had the sides of his black hair shaved and the middle of the hair that wasn’t shaved placed in a combed back ponytail. His eyebrows weren’t as thick as the other guy but he also wasn’t on the bigger side. He had icy grey eyes which could be mistaken for a blue, a bit shorter than the other guy and he had black rabbit ears with longer antlers that only had 3 small pointed ends to them.

“Good morning sir!” They both said in unison and saluting to Tonraq. “Good morning to you as well daughter of Tonraq.” They both said as well, saluting her. Korra and her Father both saluted as well and greeted them just as cordial. “Hey my name is Bolin, nice to meet ya’ Korra.” said the larger beta jackalope as he shook Korra’s hand, definitely expecting the super firm grip on her part. Bolin whined at how strong she was and Korra started to laugh. Korra proceeded to shake the shorter beta’s hand whose grip was actually stronger than Bolins. “Nice to finally meet you Korra, I’m Sokka.” said the grey eyed beta. “Pleasure to meet the both of you!” said Korra, yawning as she tried to kick out the sleepiness throughout her body. The three men and Korra began to converse amongst themselves outside the house for a while, talking about the duties of guards and what Tonraq would do if it was his shift to watch over the residence, and even joked around telling stories of their past adventures to Korra.

*Inside the Sato residence, a couple minutes before Tonraq’s arrival*

 

Asami always woke up early since she was a little girl she was always forced to wake up early, whether it be for school, early softball practice, ability strengthening sessions, and even cooking classes since she didn’t grow up with a Mother to teach her certain things. School had always been easy for her, she felt like she wasn’t intellectually challenged enough by the private high school she was in now. Heck she didn’t even find dating interesting in school either as she was much younger than the students there even though she had countless of male suitors, alphas and betas wanted her attention to which she gave none and even a couple female alphas wanted to court her but she just wasn’t interested in dating in general.  
She had plenty of friends and was very popular in her school, however, life has not been easy for her at all, especially ever since she presented herself as an omega at age 15. She had to start taking daily pheromone suppressors so that alphas don’t get so hormonal crazy at her scent and struggled when heat came since scientists today are still working on creating a special kitsune heat suppressor that won’t cause more ill effects than benefits.  
Asami was 15 years old now but she has felt and experienced more than a 15 year old girl should have, however, she has grown to be such an independent kitsune and by the spirits she has grown into such a powerful kitsune with 5 tails! Her Father Hiroshi was also a very powerful alpha kitsune who has 6 tails, so for her to have reached to 5 especially at her age is truly amazing.

Asami had woke up around 4:30 in the morning to shower, get ready for the day because she likes to keep her vanity in check and loves to see the sun rise from her window view. She would do her hair and makeup afterwards. A nice white blouse along with black leather pants and black heel booties. Half of her hair held up in a ponytail at the top with the rest of her hair loose. Because she was at home, she liked to have her fox ears out in the open but would never have her tails out as she didn’t want others to see how many she had. Also, because from such a young age she was told that her appearance would cause issues for her so to prevent dangerous situations, she would have to stay in her human form.

It was around 6:26am now and she had just finished cooking a nice breakfast for her Father. Eggs, bacon, french toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. “Alright appa, eat up.” the omega said sweetly as her Father kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit down and eat. “I already ate so don’t worry about me.” She said as she sat down drinking some orange juice. “My beautiful baby girl, it seems Tonraq has brought his alpha daughter today for a tour. Seems to me she may be going for her Father’s line of work.” Hiroshi said looking over to Asami from the cup he was drinking from. “Oh that’s nice of him. I hope they have a good time.” Asami said not looking at her Father knowing exactly what he was going to bring up. “Have you taken your suppressants?” he questioned her, taking a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Yes, I remember to take those everyday. I don’t see how that matters especially since we have alpha guards and not to mention his daughter is a jack, Father.” said the green eyed kit sharply. Hiroshi clanked the fork on the table back down with a loud sound as he looked at his daughter intensely. “We have known these guards for the past 8 years. I have known them longer and trust them with you Asami. Alphas are alphas at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter.” Asami rolled her eyes and sighed. “I know that appa sheesh. I know. Just let me breathe, I know how to take care of myself.” she said reassuring her Father. “I’m just making sure you know we will have a strange alpha in the house even if it is Tonraq’s daughter. Just an FYI.”

Asami nodded as Hiroshi finished up his breakfast. A couple more minutes passed as Asami finished up the dishes and put them away. Her Father had left to go greet the guards that were outside of the house. Upon hearing chatting and some laughter inside the house, Asami knew they all had just entered. From the kitchen she could hear the new voice that she was unfamiliar of. She also took in a new distinct scent that made her shiver due to how strong it was. It was overpowering which was strange because the omega suppressors not only suppress her pheromones but are supposed to make her more resistant to other’s scents.

Bolin and Sokka greeted Asami as they came in and Tonraq chipped in as well, “Asami! Nice to see you. This is my daughter, Korra. She is thinking of serving the King but has not made up her mind yet.” greeted Tonraq as a matter of fact.

Upon entering the house Korra was hit with a very soft scent, so faint yet it made her mind go a bit hazy. It surrounded her, a fruity coconutty scent, an alluring scent that made her feel right at home. She didn’t really think anything else of it as she laughed with the guys who were cracking jokes. Something about how Bolin almost threw up one time from eating too many steamed dumplings and Sokka had to clean it up.

As soon as she laid eyes on Asami, she had to force herself in not making it obvious that she was checking her out. She had to admit the kitsune was attractive. More than attractive, she was absolutely stunning.

“Nice to meet you Korra” said Asami softly, smiling at the young alpha which melted Korra to the very core.

Shaking her head to get her back to real life, she shot her arm straight across to shake the young kitsune’s hand. “Hey” said Korra which was all she could muster up to say. ‘Hey? Really Korra you couldn’t say anything else.’ she thought to herself, mad that she didn’t say something cooler. As soon as their fingers touched, Korra and Asami felt an instant shock in which they both drew both their hands back in. “Ouch!” Korra said shaking her hand. “It’s okay” Asami laughed as she also briefly shook her hand.

“Alright then boys, show Korra around the house and then take a break.” said Tonraq as he proceeded to walk away with Hiroshi to discuss personal matters. The guys waved at their leader and waved at everyone else. Korra also waved and gave a shyer wave towards Asami and she left the front of the kitchen to follow the guys.

Bolin and Sokka gave Korra a tour of the entire house. They walked her through the corridor to show her where the rooms were and bathrooms. Then finally they walked her to the backyard which was HUGE. Korra’s eyes sparkled at how aesthetically pleasing the view of the backyard is. Stepping outside into the yard, the first thing you see notice is a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the yard that had stone perimeter around it in which you can sit down. The yard was fenced of course with the black gate all around the perimeter and trimmed green bushes surrounded the edges of the yard. There were yellow flowers growing in random places of the yard and moon flowers were growing underneath the tree.

“Wow” was all Korra could say as she took in the fresh air which smelled like the flowers growing in the yard. “Pretty nice right?” Said Bolin walking further into the yard. “It’s a pretty big yard so this is another place in which we keep an eye on but of course we will be walking the perimeters of the house so it would be pretty hard for anyone to get in anyways if they wanted to.” Sokka said scratching his ear. “So why does Hiroshi need all this protection anyways? I know you said they’ll usually have you two guys here or my dad sometimes which means Hiroshi has connection to the King since my dad is his personal guard.” Korra said.

“Yeah Future Industries creates new technological advances for the King and with that relationship, something happened in the past that made Hiroshi request for protection for his daughter.”

Korra’s rabbit ears moved slightly forward at the mention of the young kitsune. ‘Something bad must of had happen then for him to request this…’ she said not wanting to ask what exactly happened.

Taking her out of her thoughts Sokka spoke up. “So you want to sparr?” smirked the beta. Korra’s ash brown ears perked up at the sound of a challenge. “I thought you would never ask. Let’s see how strong you guys really are.” she said smirking back. “Hey we should be the one saying that to you to see if you are strong enough to be part of the team.” Bolin shouted. “Alright, I’ll be the peacemaker between the match. The one to pin the other down on the ground for at least 5 seconds will be pronounced the winner.” Bolin stated as he walked over to the side, giving Sokka and Korra their space.  
Korra started cracking her knuckles and neck while Sokka started stretching. Little did they know that someone was watching them in the distance.

“Alright you guys ready? You can start as soon as you are both ready.”

Korra nodded and looked over to Sokka who also nodded and smirked at korra, cuing her that he was ready. It was Sokka who made the first move and started off by dashing towards Korra, sideswiping her with his leg. The alpha jack dodged his attack by jumping up then going for multiple short jabs as soon as she reach the ground. She struck his left then his right which he ended up dodging by moving his head to the right then left, walking backwards as Korra drove him close to the tree. She went for another jab to his head which he ended up thrusting his antlers towards her jab. Korra stopped her attack and retracted her arm as soon as he thrusted his antlers so she wouldn’t get stabbed by his longer antlers. Wiping sweat from her brow she had an idea. Korra started running away which confused Sokka. “I guess you are going to hide like the scared little hare you are I see.” Korra was now at a distance which is what she wanted to create and she smirked at the young beta before charging at him with full speed. Sokka blinked and knew what Korra was up to but wasn’t fast enough to fully dodge Korra’s charge. He was not able to charge at Korra but tilted his head forward so that his antlers were outward. Their antlers collided with a loud sound that sounded like someone who played the drums was hitting drum sticks together. Hard. The impact threw Sokka onto the ground, landing on his butt using his arms as support as Korra continued to push her bigger antlers down on his smaller ones. Sokka tilted his head and pushed his antlers up, shifting all his weight so that he could switch the positions they were in but to no avail as Korra was positioned as hard as a rock. The grey eyed beta grunted as he was able to land a punch to Korra’s jaw, too distracted on keeping him down that she wasn’t paying attention to his arms. She backed up and rubbed her chin. “Okay I see you.” She said shaking off the slight pain.

As they continued to sparr, they have yet to realize there was someone watching them from the window of the house.  
After the guards left with Korra, Asami had retreated back to her room to read as she enjoyed to do sometimes. She overheard the commotion in the yard and decided to look out her window and realized that one of the guards was fighting with Korra.  
Asami was a bit alarmed at first but then saw that this was some sort of competition thing between the two jacks. She saw as Korra took down Sokka the first time using her antlers which she thought was so weird. She’s never seen two jackalopes sparr since she went to an all kitsune private school. She thought their antlers were kind of dangerous knowing that the antlers are solid like rock and if you got struck by an angry jackalope, you are going to bleed and bruise up pretty bad. From her view she was able to see how sweaty Korra got and how she was panting due to how long the roughhousing was going. With her 20/20 vision she even saw the way the young alpha’s muscles moved underneath the grey shirt she was wearing. Asami instinctively shivered and closed the curtains. ‘Oh spirits am I a pervert now? Just looking out of the window like some creep.’ She thought to herself. She questioned why she shivered. She felt it go all the way down her body which felt good but wrong at the same time. Asami went to reach for her suppressants, taking one extra pill. She took one daily but for some reason she was feeling weird today and feeling some type of way towards the alpha which was throwing her off. This is especially weird because the alpha was a jackalope. It is rare and unheard of a kitsune and jackalope getting together, let alone produce offspring because of differences in chemistry. The pheromones from a kitsune would attract and become stronger if courting another kitsune. Same goes with jackalopes. A jackalope species would mate perfectly with another jackalope. Not saying that jackalope and kitsune have never been attracted to one another but because they’re different species, the pheromones are different, therefore, may be weaker if a jackalope and kitsune were courting, which is very unheard of. It is also looked down upon for a kitsune to be with a jackalope too which is why not much is known because those who may have this relationship are not out with it. Asami shook her head, thinking it was just her omega being weird and decided to stop looking out the window and continued reading.

Korra and Sokka were now dripping in sweat as they continued their long drawn out fight. They both charged at one another once more, their antlers colliding with a loud THUMP. Korra grinded her teeth as she grunted, pushing Sokka backwards, his boots digging into the ground and he went sliding back. He grunted as he started moving back due to the intense amount of power Korra was putting into her push. Eventually one of Sokka’s legs gave out as he tried to stop her from pushing. Korra went for one final last thrust and the young beta fell to the ground once more on his butt. Korra grabbed his arms and straddled his body, pinning him down while she had the chance. The alpha exhaled loudly through her nose, a gesture of complete confidence and form of intimidation among jackalopes. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5!” counted down Bolin as he raised his arm in the air and swiped down as if cutting the match.

“Alright, alright, get off of me now” Sokka said angrily as his arms were released and he got up, rubbing his temple and back. Korra smirked. “So who’s not good enough to join the team?” She said confidently. Sokka exhaled through his nose loudly, but not in the way Korra meant it, this was a gesture of anger or frustration. “Wow Korra, if you can beat Sokka I know I wouldn’t be able to beat you then.” said Bolin. “Don’t say that, maybe you can...but maybe you can’t” the alpha said sticking her tongue out.

As the day went by, sunset came and Tonraq, Hiroshi, Sokka, Bolin, Korra and Asami were all outside at the front of the house saying their goodbyes. “Alright thank you Hiroshi for having me and my daughter. You are always a pleasant host.” Tonraq said firmly shaking Hiroshi’s hand. “It was nice meeting you Mr. Hiroshi and Asami.” Korra said as she also shook his hand. When it came again to Asami, she smiled at the young kitsune shyly and proceeded to shake her hand again. As soon as her fingertips came in contact with Asami’s, she felt the shock again but this time differently. Her breath was taken away and at that moment felt like she knew Asami. Like she had a connection of some sort. The very dull scent of coconut coming off of the young kitsune suddenly became intense for a moment and made Korra’s arm hairs stood on end. She noticed Asami’s face slightly change to of a surprised look? Did she feel the same thing Korra felt? But soon the face of surprise was replaced with a different look. Asami looked to the side, avoiding Korra’s face. “Haha whoops. Maybe somehow we built static throughout the day.” the black eared kitsune laughed it off.

Korra saluted Hiroshi and the guys and left with her Father as the two betas stayed behind to continue their services at the Sato residence.  
During the car ride home, Korra and her Father discussed important such as what’s going on in the world and why the King wanted to add more alphas into his army. Tonraq also brought up why he wouldn’t let Korra into his army since he didn’t want his daughter being on the frontlines, knowing how strong she was. Korra told him about her dreams of being a leader and protecting those in need. She didn’t just want to guard a place or spend hours on end watching over someone. She wanted to lead and help others directly. “If I agree to being a guard, I don’t want to just be a statue that just watches over someone or something. I want to be more.”  
Tonraq smiled at his daughter and laughed loudly. ‘She’s just like me’ he thought knowing that he thought the same thing as a child. The only reason he took up on being the King’s personal guard is because he was more than just a guard. He became a leader. “Korra, being a guard does not limit you. You are not thinking outside the box. There is more to guarding than you think. You will be protecting others and you will lead the people on your team. You will protect citizens from dangerous situations and you yourself have to decide whether or not you will limit yourself to just watching over someone or something like a statue as you said or will you step up and become the respected leader you want to be.” he said, keeping his eyes on the road. His words, resonating with Korra as she knew why she respected her dad. He was a very wise man who became a leader even though he’s a guard. He made himself be the man he is today which is what korra wants to do. “Hey dad” she said, trying to sound indifferent. “Yeah?”

“I want to be a guard when I graduate high school.” she said keeping her composure, trying not to sound too happy. Her Father chuckled and ruffled Korra’s hair, shaking her ash brown ears in the process. And with that he continued driving them home, giving them both a lot of time to talk about the future and time to think about how to give Korra’s Mother the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh my heart craves korrasmi lmao. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on edge writing this lmao. Enjoy!

**CH.5: Welcome Back**

 

 

As the years passed by, nothing really changed. Everyday something is always happening on the news whether it be something about how a kitsune or jackalope were killed or disappearing. Always just something negative, per usual. Korra’s Mother, Senna, went to turn off the television and sighed, wishing that the news would widen their scope on what they think should be broadcasted. Senna thought about her daughter every single day since she left to train alongside the King’s military, worrying about her health and whether or not she’d come back home is a terrible thought in itself but she couldn’t help but think that, especially with all the chaos happening nowadays. When Korra had told her that she had wanted to be a guard she was angry mostly at Tonraq, feeling as if he were putting ideas in her head but Korra assured her that this is what she wanted to do. Senna knew she had to let her daughter go someday but as long as she is happy then she will be happy too. Even happier if Korra eventually settles down one day and conceives grandchildren for her. The omega jack looked outside the window, her blue eyes piercing the skies. Tonraq should be home soon. He often came back home in the afternoon unless the King had something important for him to do then he wouldn’t come home until the next day. She also worries for her husband as she knows he is the King’s most personal guard. She knows he can take care of himself and others as well but Senna just happens to be a very caring person who loves her family like any other Mother. Who wouldn’t worry for their own family? Especially if they have committed themselves to servicing the people of the United Republic of Nations by becoming army civilians.

 

When Korra graduated from high school by the age of 18, she prepared herself to enlist into the army. Rest assured that Tonraq already had a talk with the King himself about Korra’s safety. Not saying that Korra couldn’t take care of herself because he knew that if anyone were to mess with his daughter, they’d be the ones in trouble, but he was a caring Father after all. Korra had the opportunity to meet King Aang in person. She had told him what she had told her dad about wanting to become a true respected leader but, did not want to be a soldier out on the field. The kitsune King at first raised an eyebrow to this because she reminded him so much of her Father at his age. He knew exactly what job to give her. He wanted her to be a personal guard just like her father but her position would be as a field specialist.

 

The King wanted Tonraq to show Korra around the Sato’s residence so that she could see the work her Father did. It wasn’t particularly because he wanted another guard for the Sato residence (ya’ll thought she was going to guard Asami lmaooo!! Get your mind out the guttersss). King Aang just wanted her to become more interested with the work and military field. He had other plans for Korra especially after meeting and talking to her in person.

 

A field specialist would be able to do anything within the military. This position was not given lightly as it is a vigorous position that required years and years of training. She would be working for the military, do military training, but wouldn’t work on the front lines of the military which he knew she didn’t want. The King came up up with this position specifically for someone like Korra. Full of ambition, agile, strong, authoritative, fearless, a leader. Although she was still a bit clumsy, impetuous, uncoordinated and needed guidance to get to her to where she wants to be. The King would give Korra missions and send her out to protect important civilians and assign tasks for her to do until she was given bigger and more difficult assignments. The first two years Korra was sent to a bootcamp where she had to train physically to get in shape. The commanders showed Korra how to fight with her antlers and use them to a better advantage and how to fight effectively. She learned different strategies and how to plan out attacks. She also trained with a kitsune commander who was to show her how to work around the powers and magic used by kitsune and other creatures since jackalopes rely solely on their physical capabilities. Eventually Korra became an opponent no one wanted to mess with, even the kitsune on the force didn’t want to mess with her. Everyone loved having Korra around and saw her as one of their own.

After the two years of combat training, the next three years would consist of Korra learning more technical things within different fields such as how to use their technologies at the base, how to drive certain vehicles, blueprint reading, building entire new homes, taking courses that educated soldiers on what the military was all about, working in different parts of the country such as the Democratic states which is next to the United Republic of Nations, and participating in soldier survival camp. During these three years, Korra also had to participate in a comprehensive physical training along with everything else. She learned how to use weapons and became skillful in using a sword. She didn’t like using firearms, however, but she had to learn how to use them in order to move forward. What didn’t Korra know how to do now! However, she did miss her family. She was not able to see them all five years but she she was able to contact them through technological devices.

Her sixth year she was able to finally go back home because she graduated from the military and became officially an field specialist. She was so happy to finally be back home and seeing her Father and Mother in person. Korra is the same ol’ Korra except more focused, responsible and wiser. She was now 24 years old with the same rambunctious nature she was born with. Eager, confident, assertive and to simply put it, always smiling no matter what.

 

‘She has grown so much’ thought the Senna as tears fell down her face. Although the training has made Korra a little bit apathetic to certain stimuli and able to control her emotions more, she was still able to tear up as she saw both her Mother and eventually even her Father tear up. She went ahead and hugged her mother gently, who was much older now and looked so fragile. She doesn’t regret leaving for so long but she wished that the years had not passed her parents. They don’t look that much older since they live longer than humans but Korra could see the difference. Korra went ahead and gave her Father a big hug as well. “Woah Korra” Tonraq said firmly, trying not to let his emotions proliferate in his voice. “You need to loosen this hug, I might just break.” He said chuckling, feeling Korra loosen her grip and look straight at him, smiling. “Don’t tell me you’ve gotten soft on me now dad?” She said wiggling her eyebrows. Tonraq rolled his eyes but continued to laugh as they released each other from the embrace. “We have missed you so much Korra.” Senna said sniffling, reaching out to caress Korra’s soft face. “I have too mom, dad.” The deep blue eyed jack said, placing her hand softly on Senna’s hand. “Let’s go celebrate, we already made reservations at a nice place” Tonraq said. Korra agreed and was so happy to be with her family. She wanted to see Mako and Pabu too since she hasn’t kept in contact with them at all since she left. They were so busy with their lives just as much as Korra that they were not able to contact each other. But she thought that they would meet up eventually since she just got back home. She decided to keep the uniform she came home with on, as to show off that she just graduated. She had on dark green camo cargo pants on with black combat boots that had the bottom part of the pants tucked into them. A plain black t-shirt along with a matching dark green camo jacket on top. The jacket had many patches sewn on and metals pinned onto it. On the back of the jacket had a huge symbol. A white circle that had circular lines going in the opposite direction of one another (the spirit symbol lololol) and underneath it said “specialist” while on the front of the jacket in small words stated Korra’s full name. Korra and her parents proceeded to get themselves ready and lock down the house so that they could drive over to the place her parents had a reservation at.

 

As soon as they got in the car Tonraq told Korra to close her eyes and she questioned why. Tonraq shot her a look that said ‘if you don't shut your eyes I will shut them for you’ kind of look and she sweatdropped, shutting them quick. He threw a blindfold into the backseat of the car onto her lap, knowing that she might peek. Korra groaned mumbling something about trust even though she knew she would of peeked without it. The car stopped after a short drive and everyone got out the car. Korra got out the car fairly quick as well since her senses are so honed because of her years of training she could even walk blinded if she wanted. Senna grabbed her daughter’s arm as Tonraq opened the door for them to enter.

Korra could smell the delicious aroma inside, it was too many scents of different foods that she was basically drooling at this point especially since she had an empty stomach. All she could smell was the food and nothing else. Senna stopped Korra from walking and positioned her in the direction she wanted her to face. “You can remove your blindfold now sweetheart.”

With that being said, Korra removed her blindfold quickly. “Welcome back!!!” Said everyone at the table. Korra was dumbfounded as a huge smile creeped onto her face seeing Mako, Pabu, Bolin, And Sokka sitting at the table. Bolin was blowing into a party noisemaker and Sokka was spinning around a party toy that made loud rattle sounds. Mako got up to draw Korra into a bear hug while everyone else proceeded to do the same. Her last hug was from Pabu who punched her on the arm. “When you get so strong Pabu? Wow you look so much older now.”  Korra said rubbing her arm. Pabu was one of her best friends who lived next door to her. The human laughed at her comment. She wasn’t wrong though, after 6 years he had grown so much especially since humans don’t live as long as jacks or kits. He had grown a goatee and had his hair shaped up nicely. He was also taller than Korra who was 5’8. He was around 6’1 but he still had his nerdy black glasses which hasn’t changed. “You were a couple inches shorter than me last time I saw you.” The deep blue eyed jack said. “Yeah well my height was not the only thing that changed.” He said referring to Korra who came back looking in top shape and had longer hair. Korra laughed and looked back at Bolin and Sokka. “So I see you met the guys?”

 

“Yeah your Father planned everything and we got acquainted. Their pretty cool.” Pabu said shrugging.

Korra looked back at her parents and brought them both into a huge bear hug to thank them for planning this welcome back party. Everyone ran back to their seats, ready to eat some lunch. The menu was already pre-selected by Tonraq who decided what mostly everyone would enjoy. The appetizer was a ceasar salad that had cut up carrots, butter croutons, and light parmesan cheese on top.

 

“Woah slow down Korra, don’t choke on a carrot.” said the worried larger beta jackalope as he saw Korra scarfing down the appetizer. “Iwol wee bbfinee” Korra said continuing to shrug off Bolin’s concerns. Mako looked at her and rolled his eyes knowing that Korra wouldn’t listen. Pabu was talking to Sokka about how he first met Korra and how she was the only jackalope that wanted to be his friend and that kitsune would make fun of him for growing up small. Tonraq and Senna were also talking amongst themselves, something about having another kid which made Senna blush and lightly hit him on the arm, taking what he said as a joke. Tonraq continued to make Senna blush even though in the midst of their conversation, Korra had started choking on a carrot and Mako had to go give her the heimlich maneuver in a very comical way.

After finishing off their appetizers, the waitresses came by to clean up their table and refill their drinks. Soon after the main course was served and everyone was drooling at what the main course was. Bison steak with a side of rice and stir fried vegetables. They also brought out a family bowl of boiled eggs, vegetable dumplings, cut up seasoned potatoes and a requested bowl of cut of carrots. “This steak is the bomb.com” said Pabu cutting a piece of steak into his mouth. “Did you really just say ‘the bomb.com’ man?.” Sokka said with his mouth full. Korra laughed and took another bite of her steak.

As the younger group of adults talked among themselves, Tonraq and Senna were enjoying their own conversation. “I’m so happy to have her here back with us my love.” she said smiling at her husband. Tonraq swallowed a bite of a dumpling before he spoke. “Just look at her Senna. Having a great time with her friends and family after graduating the military. That is enough to put me to rest.”

 

“But not until we have our grandchildren.” Senna said laughing. “Maybe you are right, we have to see them grow up too. Hopefully she finds her soulmate, just like I did.” Tonraq caressed his wife’s hand as he smiled at her, making her blush once more.

 

“So Korra, what kind of missions did they give you?” Mako questioned, curious as to what Korra did on her 6 year leave. “Well some of the information is classified but I started off with helping those that were poor and needed houses built. I traveled to the poorer areas of Ba Sing Se where the people had few resources and no houses so our team headed out there for our first mission.” she said chewing on a carrot. “Then our second mission happened to be heading out to the south because Harbor City had been in crisis due to a huge tsunami that occurred there. Small houses were flooded and many were found dead…” she said hesitating a little bit before going on. “I’m sure you guys saw it on the new.” and they all nodded. “You must of been a huge help Korra.” said Bolin taking a peeled boiled egg into his mouth. “Yeah if you guys were there, you would be wishing if only you could do more in situations like these.”

 

“But my first real mission alone had to do with finding a human assassin who had escaped through the Si Wong desert which was stupid.” Korra rolled her eyes as she proceeded to tell them of her experiences. “He had been killing people throughout the country and one day he decided to escape into the desert after assassinating someone. I found him eventually and apprehended him. Took him back to our base’s prison by helicopter where deadly criminals go.”

Bolin’s rabbit ears flew up intrigued by Korra’s story. “You were on a helicopter? Nice.” he stated, finishing up his meal. “Out of the entire story, that’s what caught your attention? Not the super serial killer Korra caught?” Pabu said while Sokka and Mako laughed. They all began to laugh together as they finished off the rest of their meal. “Oh man I am stuffed!” Bolin said, patting his stomach. “Well Bolin, you better try to make room because we still have dessert” Tonraq pointed out. The waitresses returned to clear out the table and proceeded to bring in the dessert. The last course was a small piece of carrot cake for everyone. Korra had words written on her plate ‘Welcome back Korra!’ in red icing. Korra looked over at her Mother and Father who were looking back at her smiling. She almost teared up because of how everything was going. She knew her parents loved her and if they had to be tough on her sometimes it is because they care for her and probably also because she was a little shit when she was a kid too but, she knew that they were good parents. “I love it. Thank you everyone.” she said, lowering her ears to the sides of her head, showing that she truly grateful as if she were bowing her head. “No problem.” Mako said. “Now let’s all dig in!”

 

Tonraq already had a piece of the cake in his mouth before his phone started ringing. It wasn’t his normal cell phone either, it was his business phone. He didn’t excuse himself from the table knowing that he doesn’t have time to walk all the way to the bathroom to take the call. He answered it. He answered it, swallowing the cake. Pabu and Sokka were talking to Korra about hot girls they dated which Korra didn’t want to know much about because they were getting way too much into details. Korra groaned internally as they went on and on, something about using their thumbs. But Korra got kicked out of her thoughts as soon as she smelled distress coming from her Father. She glanced over to him to see his face. Horrified. He was releasing a panicked scent that soon became an intense dominating alpha scent which is meant to show others he means business. “Senna take Korra and everyone else to the shelter. NOW.” He said quietly enough for us all the hear and sternly. Korra got up and walked up to her Father who had already gotten up, walking towards the front of the restaurant. “Hey what's going on?” she questioned. She needed to know what the phone call was about. “Korra go take everyone to the shelter. Don’t let anyone else in.”

 

“But-”

 

“JUST DO AS I SAY AND DON’T COME OUT UNTIL COAST IS CLEAR OR UNTIL I COME BACK!” he practically yelled which startled other people dining in. Korra was attacked by her Father’s dominating scent which told her to back off. Her ears went down. She was worried, even scared. She had never seen her Father like this. Tonraq already left her and Korra went back to her Mother and everyone else. “Korra what is going on?” her mother asked worryingly. “I don’t know but we need to all get to the shelter right now.” Korra said gathering herself. Her alpha kicking in. Her years of training kicking in. “Everyone let’s go now!” Korra yelled and everyone started running. Before exiting the restaurant Korra could hear an announcement being made. “All patrons find the nearest….b shelter...evacuate..” was all she could hear throughout the loud building. Senna had the keys to the car and started the engine. As soon as the engine began to roar there was a loud rumble in the distance, the ground started shaking beneath them and the car starting shaking. In the distance they could not believe what they saw. A huge explosion. A huge ball of smoke and fire dissolved into the air. “Mom start driving!” Korra yelled as she told everyone to buckled up. Another loud rumble in the distance, then another one and another one. The tremors were making it difficult to drive and soon an explosion came close to where they were driving. Senna managed to curve into the opposite direction ended up losing control of the car and hitting a parked car. “Everyone out!” Senna said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Pabu was the only one who seemed out of it and he shook his head. “You alright Pabu?” Korra said, gripping his shoulders to stabilize him. “Yeah I’m good…”

 

Mako shapeshifted into his true form, his ears and 4 tails out in the open, his pupils becoming into slits. “Come on everyone keep running, we have to make it back to my house.” Korra said, running for her life. Another explosion was heard in the distance and the ground started shaking immensely. Pabu tripped and Korra went back to help him up. “Come on Pabu we can do this.” She said out of breath. Pabu looked at her, fear in his eyes but she tried to give him a quick smile of reassurance which didn’t work because she could sense the fear coming off of him. As they were running, Korra looked up into the sky, noticing that there were helicopters hanging around. But these weren’t military helicopters, they had some foreign symbol on them. People were screaming everywhere and Korra was scared for them. She couldn’t do anything to help them. If she did, she would just get killed along with the person she was helping. She felt so useless.

 

She closed her eyes, flashing back to the time she helped out in Harbor City.

 

_It was raining and she had 3 others guys on her team. Everyone had to go out on their own and look for bodies. This was one of her second missions as a group but she has never felt so alone. Her hair was drenched even though she had her raincoat on and she was running through mud. It was thundering that day and Korra was sniffing out bodies high and low. Her first body was found underneath house rubbish. It was a human who had a piece of wood going right through his chest. The sight was horrific as well as the smell which had made Korra vomit. One body. She brought him back to the site where other groups were laying out black trash bag on the ground along with a second bag next to it to put the dead bodies in. Korra spotted a trash bag that didn’t have a body on top of it and proceeded to move on. She went further down from the site, following a path which lead to the city’s school that used to be there. Behind one of the many bushes growing there she spotted a little kitsune girl. No pulse. Second body._

 

_Underneath the school that was destroyed she found a little jackalope boy. No pulse. Third body._

 

_This school zone was already supposedly checked by others but, they weren’t as skilled as Korra was in sniffing out certain scents. Especially the scent of dead bodies._

 

_Korra kept looking around, moved to the back where there was a playground that was not destroyed in the tsunami. She looked behind trees and bushes there. She could smell a horrible smell coming from above her. She looked up into the tree she had already covered and to her horror, saw another little jackalope boy hanging from the tree by his intestines. Korra threw up again at the sight. The tsunami must have taken him through the tree but somehow the lower half of his body got stuck and the waters split him apart. This is the fourth body she had to take back in her arms._

 

“-orra!”

 

“Korra!”

 

“Hey Korra! Snap out of it!!”

 

“Korra we’re here let’s get in!” Make yelled at her, grabbing her arm and dragging Korra into the shelter. This entire time she had been zoning out and still managed to arrive at their destination safely. ‘Thank the spirits she thought.’ releasing a deep sigh as she went down the metal ladder. She looked down to see her Mother still going down the ladder and Bolin and Sokka right behind her. ‘Where’s Pabu?’ She thought going into alert mode. “Mako where is Pabu?” she yelled out tugging at his pants. Mako’s eyes widen as he realized that Pabu was running slower than anyone else and he was still catching up. “Korra I’m sorry he’s still catching u-”

Korra shoved Mako almost making him lose his balance and falling from the ladder as she peaked out of the shelter’s metal door. ‘Holy shit’ she thought, her heart dropping. Korra started to leap out of the shelter until Mako held her in place, gripping her pants. “Korra no! The helicopters are right above us a bomb is coming!” the angry alpha kitsune said, flaring his dominating scent. “Mako get the fuck off of me!!” Korra didn’t care, Pabu was almost there. Pabu was panting and was running slower and slower. Pabu fell to his knees, eyeing Korra who was at the entrance of the shelter. “Pabu!!!!” she yelled out, tears falling from her eyes as soon as Mako pulled her into the shelter. Korra fell since Mako had to tug her into the shelter. He locked the metal door with all the security it had on it. “EVERYONE GET DO-”

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence until the loudest explosion was heard. It was right on top of the shelter they were in. Mako was halfway down until he ended up falling from the ladder, putting his hands to his ears as his entire body shook from the tremor. Korra coughed out blood as she fell pretty hard from the height she was at and all the noise became ringing in her ears. She was lying flat on the ground, she turned to the side to see Bolin and Sokka crouched up, covering their ears and her Mother was on the other side crouched up as well, covering her ears. The ringing in her ears soon became silent as her vision started to blur and eventually she was not to hear or see anything anymore and drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH.6 updated - 3/25/19


	7. Chapter 7

**CH.6: Ragged roads**

  
  


*Time skip: A couple months after the attack*

  
  


The attack was lead on by the Anti Reikon Division which was a group huge group of humans that despised the kitsune and jackalopes and wanted to rid of them at any costs. The United Republic of Nations was very diverse state and Republic City was a hub full of kitsunes and jackalopes. Which is why they decided to attack there. The group had their own army, which was actually small compared to the army we had but the only reason they were able to get away with so much destruction is because they somehow managed to get their hands on a couple of helicopters. As soon as their attack was found out, King Aang’s army sprout into action, hunting down their base and the kitsune in Aang’s army were able to stop the helicopters with their powers, although it took many kitsune to take down just one helicopter. The King’s military captured all those on the Anti Reikon Division, however, upon cornering them, they commited suicide by aiming their own pistols to their head for a fatal shot. Many spouted vengeful comments before they offed themselves and others had nothing to say as their face remained apathetic. Many people have died, actually that would have been an understatement. Many parts of the United Republic of Nations were hit by bombs but Republic City was now gone. More than over thousands of deaths and even more of those who were injured. The human leader of the Anti Reikon Division was also one of those deaths as he ended up killing himself as soon as he was captured. King Aang has sent out teams all over the United Republic of Nations to aid those in needs. King Aang knew it was going to be a long time before Republic City could be rebuilt and before his people could recover from such a hate crime. He felt like he let his people down, that he should of seen it coming but, this attack was clearly out of the blue. The King ended up burying himself in his work, trying to fix everything that needed to be fixed, make appearances here and there, and worked with the military who is also hurting. 

 

Korra has been helping rebuild Republic City along with Mako, Bolin, and Sokka. Before they could start building anything, everyone who was able to help, had to remove the rubbish, debris from fallen trees and buildings and only the emotionally strong were to remove the dead  bodies from the streets. This was not new to Korra who was trained for situations like this. She ended up being the person in charge and everyone ended up looking to her for help. It’s been months already but, Korra could still see and feel how it was the first day of the attack which haunted her but she always stood tall no matter how much it hurt her when her mind brought her back to her past. 

 

The destroyed Republic City was cleaned up as the months went by and the streets and forests were looking better with the removal of debris. There were people who knew how to build that went ahead and started building new homes which would take an extra couple months before anyone could be rehoused. Lucky for them, they had all the necessary construction materials needed provided by the King and had all the appropriate resources to get started. For now everyone has been living in small makeshift houses built by those who were able to construct them. Everyone was pitching in for something whether it be bringing food in or hunting for food, finding materials that can be recycled, looking for wood, etc. In a disastrous time like this, it certainly brought out everyone’s instincts to full awakening as everyone began to reunite with their deep innate survival instincts since now Republic City was gone and resources are limited. 

 

Korra was walking around, searching for things that were edible such as berries or any bird fowl that could be laying around. She was by herself and had a plain black shirt and brown joggers on along with a belt around her waist to pin any prey she finds. So far she had been walking for over an hour around what used to be Republic City and started reaching the edge of it. She managed to capture 3 ducks and a quill in her time which were now hanging from her belt. 

 

Korra lifted her ears up as she smelled something weird in the air as she got further down. She’s never really been to this part of Republic City since her house was on the outskirts of the city but on the other side.  

 

‘This smell… I can’t really pin it but it’s not a dead body..’ 

 

She kept on high alert as it started getting dark. She decided that it wasn’t worth searching what the scent was since it could be anything at this point and she had to get back to feed the kids. However, she smelled a body of water nearby which turned out to be a small river as she walked through the forest. 

 

‘Oh everyone would love some fish!’ She thought as she scurried to the water. She knew bringing a small net with her would of been helpful. She took out her net from the belt she was wearing and started to look for fish. She noticed that the weird scent she had smelled earlier was back again and stronger. As she continued to fish, she was able to kind of pinpoint what the scent actually smelled. ‘Sweat?... and coconutty?’ She thought confused as to why she was smelling that. By that time she had caught a couple fish and was too preoccupied to realize that she was about to get jumped. 

 

Suddenly Korra was on the ground at the edge of the water, the back of her shirt moistening as she crashed onto the water. “Hey!” She yelled angrily as she exerted her alpha scent, displaying that she is not someone to mess with. She looked up to see who was on top of her and gaped. 

 

“Asami…???” She said surprised and Asami had already taken the small net full of fish before the alpha spoke. The sweaty and soft coconutty scent that Korra had smelled earlier suddenly changed and Korra could smell the fear on the person who was on top of her. Asami gasped as she dropped the small net of fish back onto the water around her. ‘It seems like she didn’t even know it was me she was stealing from...’ the alpha jackalope thought as she ceased from releasing her dominating scent and instinctively tried to calm down the omega by releasing a calming scent. Odd to the young alpha that she was instinctively doing this since she’s never done it before for any jackalope, let alone a kitsune. Asami looked down at Korra and saw what position they were in and realized how bad the situation looked since she was trying to steal the fish from her earlier. Korra took in the appearance of the omega kitsune that was sitting on top of her. Asami was dirty, her clothes were tattered and her face covered in grime. Her hair looked like it had not been washed properly and she had cuts all over her arms and a couple cuts on her face. She noticed a huge almost black bruise on one of her arms as well. Her pouty lips were frowning as her green eyes looked incredibly tired and not as bright as when Korra had first seen them and she had bags under them, noting that she hasn’t slept in a while. She felt Asami’s heart beat slow down due to her pheromones but was still not enough to calm her down. Asami nervously shifted her weight a little bit without thinking and Korra’s eyes went wide open as she felt the omega’s weight on top of her push against her groin. She held back a groan and Asami’s eyes flew wide open, immediately flew off of the young alpha.

 

“I am so sorry.” Asami said as she tried to find her balance from the quick change in position. 

 

Korra got up from the ground, the water going all the way down her back to wet the rest of her clothes. She looked at the omega kit and something in her told her to take care of her. It was a strong feeling telling her to take care of this omega, feed her, aid her back to health, protect her, breed h- 

‘Breed her? What am I thinking. Korra calm down’ She thought as she shook her head and felt the slightest move in her pants. ‘Spirits, not right now..’ 

 

The omega looked incredibly terrified at the situation and uncomfortable after realizing that she was alone with an alpha, even if that alpha was a different species than hers. 

 

“Asami it’s okay, it’s me Korra. You remember?” 

 

Korra didn’t make any sudden moves or walk towards the young kit, not wanting to scare her off.

 

“... I do. You are Tonraq’s daughter correct?” 

 

“Yes!” Korra said and hesitated for a second before speaking again. “So why were you trying to steal from me?” She glanced at Asami’s face to see a new emotion she couldn’t really read.

 

Indifference. 

 

Asami bit her lip and looked away. Her eyes got shiny as if tears were building up but she wouldn’t let them drop. The sight made Korra’s heart drop somehow and she knew that Asami has seen some shit. “Hey it’s okay. Just follow me and we’ll get you fixed up then we can talk.” She said calmly. She internally cursed herself as she felt half a tent in her pants build, probably from her stupid alpha hormones she thought. Asami nodded and didn’t say anything as she followed the wet alpha. Asami kept a distance though knowing well that her Father taught her to be very cautious around all alphas. Korra picked up the small net she was using to fish earlier and put the empty net back into a compartment on her belt. At least she still had the 3 ducks and a quill. She continued to walk forward so that Asami wouldn’t notice the noticeable tent pitching in Korra’s pants. 

Guilt shook through Asami seeing that all the fish Korra had caught earlier had been released back into the river because of her. Korra kept walking forward and would quickly glance back at Asami to see if she was still following her and to see how she was doing. ‘She looks so sad’ Korra thought. She internally frowned at this and did not like seeing the omega like that. She’s never felt so strong about someone like this which was weird to her but she convinced herself that she is just caring for her just like she would for anyone else she found who was in the same situation. ‘I don’t even know her and yet I’m feeling so strongly like this…’

 

Asami just kept following the alpha as she heard people talking in the distance and sounds of construction work being done. Her stomach growled as she kept walking and the headache she had was getting worse. She felt so fragile as if she could break any second. She had the ability to recover in seconds but because of all the turmoil and injuries she’s received, she’s gotten so weak that she couldn’t use her powers at all. They’ve only been walking for a couple minutes until she realized she had started breathing hard, out of breath.

 

Korra kept leading but she shot one of her rabbit ears up as she heard Asami struggle to keep up. The young alpha turned back to see that Asami was more behind than she thought she was and looked like she would pass out any minute. “Okay hold on.“ Korra said walking up to the omega kit. Asami flinched and backed up wobbly. “I am… fine.” She said sternly, flashing her teeth on instinct but didn’t mean to flash them towards Korra. “Please Asami I’ll carry you to safety. Don’t deny help.” She said firmly. She didn’t like that the omega didn’t want her to help. “No I can walk there myself! I’m fine.” The omega kit said the last part of her sentence out of breath. She slowly walked past Korra in attempts to show her that she just wanted to keep moving like they were before. Asami then felt a pang in her head and her vision became blurry and soon she saw the world around her fall around her.

 

Korra caught the omega in her arms seeing that she passed out from dehydration and hunger most likely. “Alright let’s get you out of here.” And with that Korra started running back to where everyone else. 

 

————————————————————

 

_ “Where’s Toph??! Where is she!” Screamed the young omega through the phone.  _

 

_ “She is at Future Industries with me. Don’t worry we are on our way n-“ _

 

_ “Asami, look we need you to go to the nearest bomb shelter. Just start running as fast as you can. Do not wait for me or your Father.” Said Toph as she cut Hiroshi off on the other side of the phone. _

 

_ “But ba-chan…” The 21 year old said on the verge of tears.  _

 

_ Rustling was heard over the phone as Hiroshi was put back on the phone. _

 

_ “Sweetie, please get to safety. We are right on our way and we will be fine.” He said calmly trying not to scare his daughter. He heard her sniffle and sighed. “Please Asami go now!” He said firmly in his alpha voice then hung up. _

 

_ Asami put the phone down as the entire house shook when another explosion occurred in the distance.  _

 

_ All of a sudden the house setting around her warped into a new surrounding and she was now outside within Republic City nearby the taller skyscraper buildings.  _

 

_ Humans with weapons were coming down from the helicopters and starred shooting everyone on sight. The intense shooting and screaming could be heard and Asami was frantic as she was looking for her Father and Toph.  _

 

_ “Father!” The omega yelled as she saw him and Toph running her way in the distance. Another explosion could be heard nearby and buildings are collapsing around her. Asami looked up as she saw one of the huge buildings crackle and the glass shatter. Hiroshi looked up in horror as he used his magic to push Toph out the way, far enough from the collapsing building. A huge sharp piece of glass from the building fell straight down from the high altitude and ended up piercing Hiroshi through the chest.  _

 

_ Toph fell to the ground with a grunt as her head felt dizzy with all the tremors and noise.  _

 

_ Asami yelled and felt like her voice was gone in the moment. She halted in her tracks and fell to the ground on her knees, traumatized by what she just saw. Her head swaying as she saw her Father fall to his knees and take his hand to his chest that was oozing out blood. He turned his head to look at Asami.  _

 

_ But he was already dead.  _

 

_ He fell to the ground and another explosion was heard closer to Republic City that shook more buildings to collapse. Toph ended up getting up and knew the situation was not looking good. She knew she had to do something quick to protect Asami. She faced the direction in which she could hear Hiroshi’s only daughter crying. She was not able to tell if Asami was looking at her or not but as long as she knew where she was then it’ll work.  _

 

_ Asami was crying as she looked over at Toph who was now standing up. The young omega was immobilized and it sickened her to see herself so weak in a situation like this. Through her tears she saw another bomb being deployed nearby which shook everything around it. Smoke covering the area and deafening everyone around it. Asami blinked and coughed as she looked up to see all the buildings collapsing in the area. Her heart dropped as she eyed a skyscraper beginning to fall right next to her. ‘I’m going to die’ She thought. She then looked at Toph who was also in the same situation and coughing as well except Toph had her fox ears out and her tails. ‘What is she doing…?’ Asami went wide eyed as she knew what she was going to do. “Ba-chan! No!” She yelled out as she knew what she was doing. Her heart racing as she saw Toph release a tear from her eye and raised her tails to release a pink aura around them. The aura projected outward to surround Asami which made her feel weird. Last thing Asami saw was her ba-chan tearing up and smiling as the building came crashing on top of her. _

 

Shooting straight up to a sitting position, drenched in sweat was the young omega, gasping for air. She put her hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself. A drop of sweat dripping from her chin onto her hand as she tried to steady her breath. Her black fox ears out and all her tails out as well from the realistic emotional dream. Her cheeks stained with tears, burned her face as she clenched her teeth. ‘This hurts.. my heart is going to explode’ She thought as she ripped the blanket off of her to relieve herself of how burning hot she was. 

 

She didn’t realize that someone was right outside the room who was hearing the noise she was making. Korra ran in upon hearing Asami gasping for air. Her heart sank as she saw the omega kit in such a fragile position. But as soon as Asami realized someone was in the room with her, her eyes became slits and she flashed her fangs to alert the person in the room to stay away. 

 

“Asami it’s me Korra” She said gulping well aware that Asami would probably hurt her if she felt threatened. Korra raised her arms in the air, showing her she won’t do anything to harm her. Asami kept breathing hard, still searching for the air she desperately needed as her panic attack kept rolling. Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, breathing hard. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, she needed to be alone. 

 

Korra was in disbelief as to how many tails she saw the omega have. She’s never seen a kitsune with 7 tails. ‘They’re beautiful… black with a white tip...’ She thought randomly. 

 

“Are you… okay?” Korra breathed out as she tried not to startle the omega kit who was currently hyperventilating. 

 

“Please leave me ALONE!” The kitsune yelled as she send Korra flying out the door and closing the door using her telekinetic powers. 

 

Korra flew out the door with an “oof” and she rubbed her head as she felt her antlers take a hit as well. It was around 3am and even though she should of been sleeping, she decided to stay outside of the omega door just to make sure nothing happens. Little did she know that the young kit was going to kick her out. Korra sighed. She was just happy to know that she at least dressed her wounds while she was asleep. But she knew that Asami must of been through a lot. She wondered what happened, where her Father was and if her house was still in good condition since she hasn’t went back to Asami’s house in years. She wondered if the area she lived in was affected horribly too by the attack. 

 

Either way, tomorrow was another day. Sooner or later the omega should open up to her. Korra didn’t know why she was so preoccupied with Asami or why she felt so worried for her. She just did. She shook her head from the thoughts and got up from the floor. Her blue eyes looking over at the shut door of Asami’s room. She proceeded to rub her head and walk away to the next room which was her room, deciding that for the rest of the night she’s just going to have to give the omega her space until the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Republic City is the capital to the United Republic of Nations (just like in the Legend of Korra).  
> \- What Asami went through within the first couple months will be explained later on as the story progresses.
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiritual Bond CH.7: Time Heals All Wounds**

  
  


_ Asami’s POV _

 

I woke up frantically, forgetting that Korra had carried me from the borders of what used to be Republic City and into a safe room. In a sitting position underneath the blankets, I examined my arms and hands.

 

Bandaged.

 

“Fuck this shit hurts..” 

 

Every movement I made brought intense pain, especially my left forearm. I looked all around me to get familiar with where I am. Okay, I’m on a small mattress with two pillows, the walls were made out of thin metal and covered by plastic. I’m guessing to try and insulate the room? The floors were covered with thin carpets and next to the mattress was a small desk with a clock on top.

 

12:21pm

 

I know I didn’t sleep well after what happened last night and when I was able to sleep it wasn’t a good sleep. Nightmares treaded the corners of my mind. The sleep didn’t bring tranquility and solace, it brought pain and fear. I wrapped my arms around myself despite the pain and closed my eyes tight. The memories and distorted dreams rushing through my mind as I grinded my teeth. I don’t know what is what anymore. These past few months my dreams have made the reality experienced into something more terrible. I shook my head trying to refrain from thinking of these night terrors. Could be from the lack of sleep or maybe this is my way of coping with traumatic experiences, I started hearing my Father’s voice a lot. Usually it is him just calling out for me or telling me everything’s going to be okay. I liked his voice better, it was my comfort even though I knew I was just hearing things. However, his voice wasn’t the only one I heard. There was a negative voice that would come out of nowhere, telling me it’s my fault, that I killed my Father and Toph, that I am weak. I bit my lip, blood going down my mouth as a fang punctured the surface of my lip. My hands were now fists as I tried to ignore the thoughts in my head. ‘Everything...HURTS.’ I sniffled as I felt pain throughout my body and a heavy pain in my chest and head. It was as if a dark cloud had engulfed me and was pulsating through my body. It’s heat and weight, dragging me down and my body on fire. ‘Asami stop, just calm down. Breath in...and out...breath in… and out’

 

I started hugging my knees despite the horrible pain due to the change in position and I opened my eyes. The room warping around me as my breath hitched. “Asami just calm down” I told myself as I took slow shuddering breaths. 

 

_ EverYTHinG IS YoUr FauLt _

 

I shook my head and I brought the only two pillows on the bed to surround me. One on my left side and the other on my right side and the thin blanket I was under I brought up to cover all of me except my face, trying to build a little fort of comfort. I started shaking, the thoughts and memories not leaving my mind. Tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to fall but I wouldn’t let them.

 

**Sweetheart**

 

I sniffled and looked up upon hearing the voice.

 

**You are going to be just fine. Be good to the one who is about to enter.**

 

I lowered one of my ears and had one ear up, creating a confused expression. I turned to somewhat face the very thin door. Something smelled good… actually now that I’m a little bit more focused, the walls are so thin that I didn’t realize this scent has been lingering since I’ve been awake and it is a scent that permeates with the house, but the scent was getting stronger as I heard footsteps in the distance. 

 

There was a firm knock on the door and then she came in.

 

The scent came from Korra who had a very worried look on her face. She also has a plate of food in her hands which smelled… disgusting. I haven’t been eating well lately and the smell of food sickens me to the point where I start to throw up whatever I ate. 

 

“Asami, good afternoon. I’m sorry for just coming in like this even though I know you don’t want me in here but, I need you to eat.” 

 

Spirits… her scent. What is with that scent. Everything has smelled horrible to me. The trees, the grass, the rivers, uncooked meats and cooked meats, sweet oranges, berries, mint leaves, seeds, animals, dirt, even myself. Everything started smelling so unappetizing and repulsive. It was as if all the good was taken from me after the attack… a pang in my heart coursed through me as I came across the thought… Things either smelled horrible or smelled like nothing, my senses dull or subdued. But this jack’s scent is… wonderful. 

 

Focusing on taking in her scent, I didn’t realize that she had slowly taken a couple steps towards me. “Please Asami, I need you to eat something. You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks and the doctors said you are malnourished. I brought you bison steak, potatoes, vegetables and a cup of water.”

 

I was still underneath the covers, in my own little fort. I shifted my position a little so that I could be facing Korra. The alpha had on some beige cargo pants, a snug plain black shirt that accentuated her muscles… along with some black combat boots. Her hair was messy and she had bags under her eyes screaming for sleep. I shifted my legs a little, opening myself up a little bit more since I was basically curled up with my legs tucked under my chin. Her scent was calming, like the first breeze of fall. She had a real strong scent, now that I’m taking it in, a hint of musk… and vanilla. ‘Oh spirits…’ my mind was getting cloudy from it. 

 

“Asami are you okay?”

 

Before I even realized, she was sitting at the end of the small mattress, making sure she gave me enough space. This would of freaked me out and resulted in me giving her a warning but, I haven’t been this calm in a long time that it didn’t bother me seeing her at the edge of the bed. I felt so at peace. I thought of my Father and Toph and about how they’re probably looking down at me from wherever they are, protecting me. I missed them.

 

“Asami! I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong?”

 

I forgot that Korra was speaking. I haven’t said much ever since you know…

 

I didn’t even realize I was crying. The floodgates have broken and it seems that they were coming out by themselves. I didn’t feel anything. I felt nothing. My tears were coming down my chin and the drops were wetting the bandages on my arms. 

 

I looked over to Korra and said nothing. I just let the tears come out. 

 

I could see that the alpha was conflicted as her face changed to express that. 

 

“Here, I’ll leave the plate over here at the desk next to you but please eat it. I’ll come back to check up on you but I’ll leave you alone for no-”

 

“No!” I said automatically, basically shouting it. 

 

What is wrong with me? 

 

I couldn’t have her leave. This is incredibly embarrassing for me to acknowledge but I need her scent to relax me. It’s not because she’s an alpha since I’ve come across alphas after the attack and like I said everything just smelled horrible or like nothing at all. This was the first time in months that I’ve come to smell something. Let alone something that's easing me. I internally grimaced and shriveled further into my fort. This is so embarrassing… I am Asami Sato, I do not need to resort to such primal things. 

 

I saw one of Korra’s ears flip down in confusion. She slowly walked over to the desk and placed the plate of food there and her ears both went down as she sat at the end of the bed again, trying to show that she meant no harm. 

 

“... If you want me to stay, I’ll stay but I need you to eat first.” Trying to sound authoritative but her voice laced with concern.

 

I rubbed my wet face from the tears and decided to change my position to laying down onto my side instead. One of my tails accidentally brushed against her thigh and I flinched as did she. I moved my 7 tails closer to my body to provide me with more warmth. As I did that I looked down to where Korra was sitting and just stared. She looked back trying to analyze my face, looking for answers, searching for what to do and what I wanted. I gave her none.

 

I stared for another couple seconds and resumed to laying my head on the pillow, closing my eyes. Her scent engulfing me, burying me in an abyss of serenity. Right now, after everything that has happened, I decided to take the opportunity of this feeling even though I was using Korra, I needed this. In a matter of minutes I ended up drifting to a long needed deep sleep.

  
  


_ Korra’s POV _

  
  


Ever since I put Asami into the spare room next to my room it has been different. As an alpha I knew right away she was an omega upon meeting her back at the forest but now that she’s in the makeshift home of mine, her scent is lingering EVERYWHERE. Omega scents do affect me to some extent but I know how to control myself even when they are in heat. Obviously omega kitsune scents shouldn’t affect me as much as an omega jackalope but Asami’s scent has been… intoxicating to say the least. It strikes me odd as to why I’m picking up her scent so strongly since she’s a kitsune. 

Betas and primarily alphas have been roaming around my place, knowing that there was an omega here. It irritated me to the point where I almost lunged at an alpha kitsune for being nosy on my property. I ended up overscenting my house unintentionally to keep creeps away. They stopped coming after finding out that it was MY house they were perimetering. But doesn’t mean it keeps the creeps away permanently. 

 

I don’t have much to offer her right now as resources are short and I end up giving all the blankets and pillows to families, mothers and children first but, I went ahead tried to make Asami’s room more comfortable by letting her have my pillow and adding more carpet to her room from my room. Since it was a makeshift home, we didn’t bother creating an actual wooden floor or detailed walls. We just needed the essential to live for now while everything is getting repaired and constructed back to normal.

 

Her first night in the room next door seemed to not go so well as she flung me right out the door. My antlers still kind of sore from that.

 

When morning came, I checked in on her but she had been asleep so I decided to hunt and do some errands for the day.

 

Mako, Sokka, And Bolin were surprised when I told them I found Asami Sato. We haven’t found her Father’s body or her body anywhere so we assumed they found safety somewhere. But now that Asami is here, we need to rule out that her Father, the owner of Future Industries, MIGHT be dead. Unless we find the bodies, we cannot assume that the person is dead or not. I asked Mako to keep an eye out around my house every so often in case of any horny fox strays and Sokka and Bolin agreed to helping me out with the whole situation. 

 

Throughout the day I decided to help around, see what people needed and provide. I assisted some of the workers out by leading them in their building and I also had time to hunt. I actually managed to kill a bison which are scarce nowadays. When I brought the bison back using my sheer strength along with a net to bring it home, everyone at the safe grounds was happy to have plenty of meat to eat and meat to save for the next couple days. One of the beta jackalope who was a butcher helped cut the meat up and distribute it. I obtained two pieces of meat only because I wanted everyone else to get a piece first. 

 

“Korra go ahead and get one more piece of meat, everyone here already has enough for themselves and there’s extra.” 

 

“Mommm” I said dragging out the word. She knows I don’t like taking extra portions for myself but she always insists. 

 

I glanced over to see my Mother talking to the butcher and he started smiling and laughing. Then he handed over one more piece of meat to my Mom. I knew well he had extra but I’d rather save it for everyone else. 

 

“Here you go sweetie. You need to eat. It seems to me you’re not getting enough rest nor are you eating as much.”

 

This woman catches everything. I sighed and took the piece of meat being handed to me. “I know mother. I just worry for everyone and I am worried about Asami.”

 

My Father came to walk next to me on the other side where my Mom wasn’t and he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. 

 

“Don’t worry, you are strong. If anything you have me and your Mother.” 

  
  


My mom positioned her head on my shoulder, knocking our antlers together. “My dear Korra, you have done more than enough. Please take care of yourself and give Asami some time. She will be okay.” 

 

I shuffled my head a little bit so that I could knock my antlers together with my Mother which was like a show of affection between jackalopes. 

 

I waved at both my parents as I started leaving for home. I had met them at an outside market that sold goods and provided certain services such as shoe cleaning for those of us that were trying to make money.  

 

I carried the three pieces of bison meat home and cooked a simple meal using the small kitchen appliances that I had. I seasoned the meat very well before frying it, boiled some potatoes and fried up some vegetables.  

 

‘Okay hopefully she’s awake’

 

When I found her, she was curled up in her blanket and the two pillows. I could only see a portion of her face.

 

I made sure to keep my distance and be persistent on getting her to eat since it seems to me that she’s been depressed. 

 

She said nothing at all and would only shuffle her position. It was like she was in a trance. She stared at me which sent shivers down my spine all the way down. I internally smacked myself for getting turned on by her stare. Her green eyes conveyed no emotion but behind them I know she’s seen things that made her this way. I internally gave myself another blow, punching myself in the face for still being turned on in such a delicate situation. 

 

Asami then started crying stoically and I thought I did something wrong. I felt my heart drop as she cried so I decided that maybe she needed more time by herself so I was going to leave the food there and go but she didn’t want me to go. I didn’t want to go but it may be best for her. 

 

“No!” 

 

Her voice was loud but sounded weak like she forgot how to speak.

 

She remained mute after basically shouting out her opposition in me leaving and she ended up falling asleep soon after. 

 

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I feel like I could do so much more for her but I don’t know how. 

 

The rest of the week went about the same. She didn’t speak to me and she cried a lot but she started eating her food little by little and gradually by the end of the week she started finishing off her food. I would change her bandages too until she was feeling more adequate to start doing them herself and every day I would stay in the room until she was able to sleep because I knew what she meant when she stared at me intensely with her bright green eyes and patted the bed. But if that’s what she wanted then I wouldn’t complain as long as she was improving which she was. 

 

Since she was improving so much I decided to try and get her to go outside. Whatever she is comfortable with of course. Although she hasn’t showered and doesn’t have any clothes so I sent my Mother to go into her room in hopes in getting her out of bed and used to the presence of another person. 

  
  


_ 3rd POV _

 

Senna came into Asami’s room slowly, making sure Asami knew of her presence before she walked in. Asami tensed up and her fur stood on end as she stared at the short woman with beautiful blue eyes. ‘Just like Korras…’ 

 

Asami noticed the short woman was an omega just like her and she had short antlers and ash brown rabbit ears just like Korra. She relaxed as she took in the scent of the omega. She knew omegas were naturally caring and compassionate, not saying that all omegas are that way but it did put a little bit at ease, especially since she was small and looked so composed.

 

“Hello Asami. I’m Senna, Korra’s Mother. I have heard a lot about you over the years. I know Tonraq guarded your house a couple times over the years and Korra came along with him once.” 

 

Slowly, the young 21 year old kit changed to a sitting position on the mattress and nodded. 

 

“... Nice to meet you.” She said softly as she looked away. 

 

Korra told her Mother she was having a tough time getting Asami to talk so she’s glad to hear the omega kits voice, raspy and weak, but that’s fine, she’ll eventually build it back up to normal. 

 

“You know Korra is so concerned about you. But don’t tell her I told you that.” The older lady put a finger to her lips.

 

“We are all concerned you know. It’s not just her.”

 

She came around to sit next to Asami and the young kit flinched as the older jackalope sat comfortably right next to her.

 

“No one here will hurt you nor will allow you to get hurt. We have all been affected by the attack on the United Republic of Nations. Some more than others but it’s up to you on how you handle it.”

 

Asami didn’t say anything as she listened to Senna.

 

“I didn’t lose my family, thank the spirits, but all of us are damaged. Korra, however, has lost people important to her. My baby girl changed after that… she looks after everyone but herself. I worry for her…” 

 

Senna’s blue eyes became glossy and she seemed to internally shake her head, maintaining her composure. 

 

“All I’m trying to say is we want you to take care of yourself and we care. It’ll be tough but you can trust me. You can trust Korra too. She is a good friend. I know I will never know what you feel but I’m here for you Asami.”

 

To hear such words from someone she just met made her heart swell and to hear such words at all in such a long time made her feel something. It made her feel cared for. 

 

Asami’s eyes glossed over as memories of the attack were brought on and she thought of her Father and Toph, memories flying through her mind, a different memory every second. 

 

“Senna can I trust to tell you something as long as it stays between you and me?” The omega kit asked her quietly.

 

Senna was a little bit surprised Asami had already started opening up to her. Her daughter made it seem like it would of been harder than she thought or maybe Korra’s the one who had to face the harder days of Asami Sato before the kit started improving on her own. Senna was happy either way that Asami was actually talking to her and opening up.

 

“You have my word I will not tell anyone.”

 

Asami frowned as she couldn’t stop the thoughts in her head from shuffling. 

 

“Senna… Hiroshi, my Father, And Toph Beifong, both died in front of my-“

 

The young kitsune took a shaky breath as a tear ran down her cheek. Senna’s face changed to one of concern as she waited for the kitsune to finish what she was saying. 

 

“Their gone.” Asami said in a shuddered whisper as she completely broke down in front of the older jackalope. Senna came to embrace the crying fox, rubbing her back while she continued to sob out loud. Her crying quieted down after a couple minutes as Asami dig her face into the omega’s neck. She cried for a while until she couldn’t produce anymore tears and her quiet sobbing changed into dry hyperventilating breaths. Senna continued to rub the young kits back, telling her that everything will be okay and repeating things of that nature so that Asami could calm down.

 

After probably what was about a little over an hour Asami felt embarrassed after her outburst. She cleared her throat and removed herself from Senna’s neck. Her eyes were extremely red from the crying and her face looked tired beyond belief. She folded her hands on her lap so that she could keep her body to herself. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She said a little bit out of breath due to her past hyperventilating. 

 

“Asami never apologize to me again.” She glared at the kitsune which surprised her.

 

She turned to face Asami and placed a hand on top of the young omega’s. 

 

“I won’t tell a soul you have my word. This is, however, information we must know due to all the deaths. On your own time please let others know or let me know when you are ready to let this information out. Thank you for sharing with me.”

 

Asami nodded and sniffled, feeling her body take on a heavy weight suddenly. 

 

Senna suddenly pulled Asami with the hand she had already on the kits hands, pulling her off the bed along with her. Asami felt like she had no energy and was wobbly on her feet. She gave Senna a confused look.

 

“Korra has a surprise for you. But we need you to take a bath and get out of those clothes that you’ve been wearing for spirits knows how long! I’ll lay out a few outfits on the mattress that I have that you could wear.” The older omega said smiling softly.

 

“I’ll come back to do your hair and check on your wounds which I am sure are healed by now.”

 

Asami contemplated for a bit. ‘Korra has a surprise… for me? Why?’ She bit her lip, something in her head making her want to stay on the mattress all day instead of seeing what this surprise is. Senna saw the concern on Asami’s face and decided to start leading Asami straight to the well built makeshift bathroom that was in another room. Asami was nervous because this was her first time leaving the room during the day. She usually used the bathroom during the middle of the night so that no one saw her. She took in her environment, making note of how small the house was but she knew it was temporary. The floor was covered in carpet but small pieces of carpet so there were some areas in which one would be stepping on rocks. While Senna had grabbed Asami’s arm and started leading her to the bathroom, there was a room to the left of her room which she assumed was Korra's since her scent was radiating from that room. The room next to Korra’s room was the bathroom which in her opinion was very well built. Had a small tub, sink and toilet. All the necessities needed. Senna prepared the bath for her as the young omega hesitantly complied with what Senna wanted her to do. 

 

Senna removed herself from the bathroom, making sure to lock it from the inside so that Asami could have her time alone to bathe. 

 

She laid out some outfits for the young girl in her room before she went back out of the room and encountered Korra back home.

 

“Hey my baby girl.” 

 

“Hey Mom.” The alpha said hugging her Mother after taking off her shoes. 

 

“How is she?” Korra immediately asked, looking at her Mother for answers. 

 

Senna furrowed her brows but then relaxed as she sighed softly and held out a hand so that Korra can hold her hand. “She is well Korra. She is taking a well needed bath right now and she’ll be ready in an hour or two.”

 

Korra squeezed her Mother's hand as to say “thank you”

 

“She needs a friend Korra. Be just that for her.” 

 

The 24 year old alpha nodded and looked into the direction of the bathroom, the smell of product and water being used. She could still smell the omega’s scent in that direction. If her Mother was able to get Asami to take a bath then Korra knows she would be able to get her to go outside. She was confident that this is what she needs to feel like she’s back in a safe environment, back to how it was back then. She knew that Asami needed to normalize because that’s how it was for Korra back then when she was on alert all the time and felt like she wasn’t safe. She needed Asami to see that people are being productive like it used to be, creating shops and others constructing new buildings soon enough. She needs to see that the children are safe and that Republic City will come back new and improved. Of course time heals all wounds but taking in a breath of fresh air that is this new growing city will help too.

 

Korra’s Mother kissed Korra on the cheek as she said her goodbyes since she was going to go back to her makeshift home with Tonraq. “I’ll be back right before she finishes up her bath so that I can help her out.” Senna said ensuring Korra she would be coming back. “Alright thank you Mother.” the alpha said shutting the door as her Mother left.

 

Korra then proceeded to get ready to go out with Asami, hoping that everything goes well, making a promise to herself that she will make sure everything goes ideal. 


End file.
